The Tug on 'Takers Heart
by Alice N. Wonderland
Summary: Taker is beside himself when someone is stalking Sara. Now that this person is also following his 19 year old daughter, he decides the best place for her is with her dad.
1. The Tug on 'Takers Heart Pt. I

'Taker is at the University of Arizona walking the campus looking for the Landis Dorms

'Taker is at the University of Arizona walking the campus looking for the Landis Dorms. He looks upset as usual. Maybe that's because he's worried about this crazy animal that is following around Sara. Last night on Raw, 'Taker found out this sicko has also been following around his 19 year old daughter Cassidy.

Cassidy sits in her dorm with her roommate studying for her chem. final the next week. They're listening to No Doubts new CD. Cassidy studies on the floor her feet propped up on her bed. A bowl full of Cheerios rests by a glass of Alizé. A picture of 'Taker and a then 4 year old Cassidy sits on her nightstand and a lifesize cut out of Jeff Hardy stands in the corner with kiss prints all over it, especially over the northern region.

Both Cass and Jamie jump when they hear a "pound pound pound" on their dorm door. 

Cass: "I swear Ryan Valdez if that's you I'm gonna kick your ass!"

Cass swings the door open and it's not Ryan it's 'Taker.

'Taker: "Little girl, I didn't raise you to have such a filthy mouth, and who the hell's Ryan?"

'Taker comes into the room.

Cass: "Daddy, what are you doing here?"

'Taker: "First," ('Taker points to his cheek and leans down to his daughter) "give daddy some sugar." (Cass kisses her dad's cheek, still puzzled why he's here.) "And second.." (Taker walks over to Jamie) "You must be the little heifer who's got my little girl's mind on the boys and not in the books."

Jamie: "N..N..No sir. That's Lisa."

(Then to take the cake 'Taker sees the giant cut out of Jeff Hardy.)

'Taker: "Oh hell I know this isn't yours…"

Cass: "Daddy… what are you doing here? I'm coming home in a month."

'Taker: "No actually, you're going with me now. I need you to haul bootie and get some stuff together our plane leaves at eleven."

Cass: (laughs, thinking he's playing) "Yeah right. Daddy you can't be serious. I have finals, I have… stuff, I can't just go home now!"

'Taker: "Watch the bass in your voice Cassidy Marie! I'm the daddy; I'm the only one who can have the bass. You're going on the road with me."

Cass: "My God, you're unbelievable! I've been trying to get you to spend time with me…what my whole life! And now you want some father daughter bonding time! No I don't think so break out!"

'Taker: "Damn you're so much like your momma…"

Cass: "Well you found fit to leave her, why don't you do the same with me!"

'Taker becomes quiet, not even angry, sorta hurt. His one regret is that he was never a Father to Cass and never gave her what she needed, a mom and a dad. He knows that what she's saying is mostly truth. Angry tears fill Cass' eyes.

Cass: "Dad, I'm sorry. Daddy, I'm sorry. I didn't mean… I'm … I didn't mean to hurt…"

'Taker: "Yes you did baby girl. And it's okay. Someone's been stalking Sara. Some son of a bitch and now they're following you. I have Sara tucked away. If anything ever happened to you Cass, I don't know what I would do. You can still take your finals, I just feel safe if for the next few days you weren't out of my sight. Now pack up some things, go ahead."

Cass listens to her father and starts packing up a few things as 'Taker talks to Jamie.

The next day 'Taker and Cass pull up in the Pepsi autotorium on his bike. The crew is unloading a bunch of stuff and superstars are getting ready for the show. Cass is a bit starstruck and frightened as she walks around, her hand held firmly by her overprotective father. They walk into 'Taker and Kane's dressing room and she plops on the sofa.

'Taker: "Okay you have your books. Study."

Cass: "Study? Can't I watch the show?"

'Taker turns on the TV.

'Taker: "What was I thinking…."

Cass: "A TV? Dad, you know how long you've been promising me that you would let me see a live show?"

'Taker: "Take it or leave it."

Cass: "What? Are you gonna lock me in here too? What if I have to go to the restroom? What if I'm thirsty? What if there's a fire?"

On cue Kane walks in. Cassidy jumps in her uncle's arms hanging all over him like she did when she was little.

Cass: "Uncle Kane!" Kane press lifts Cassidy a few times making her laugh, a smile crosses 'Taker's lips. "I'm saved!"

'Taker: "No no, Kane is not your babysitter, we have a match tonight."

Kane: "You're safe here Cassidy."

Cass: "I feel like I'm in prison here."

'Taker: "Yeah, well the pizza boy's delivering your pizza and there's plenty of water in the cooler."

'Taker and Kane get ready for the show, while Cass rolls her eyes and channel surfs, then there's a knock on the door. Cass gets up to answer it.

Cass: "Food!"

'Taker points to his daughter to sit back down and opens the door, it is the pizza! 'Taker pays him and the kid asks for an autograph. While 'Taker is talking to the boy, Cass' eyes fall upon the black jean clad figure walking past the door.

Cass: "Jeff! Jeff Hardy!"

'Taker holds back his daughter from bolting out the door. Jeff smiles at her and talks to Billy Gunn. Cass half whimpers.

Cass: "That was Jeff Hardy." She looks at her father and gets very little sympathy, she then looks at the pizza boy who flashes a smile to her and she grabs the box and heads off to the table diving into the pizza. The boy continues to smile at Cass and 'Taker pushes his autograph into him and the boy out the door as he slams it shut. He then has to chuckle at his child and goes back to talking strategy with Kane. Cass sighs, "Oh yeah Cassidy this is gonna be a lot of fun!"

A while later, Cass is going through 'Takers CD's as he and Kane come out in full dress.

Cass: "Uncle Kane, I've been meaning to talk to you about your wardrobe. Tights?"

Kane: "Maybe I should wear a pair of black jeans and torn stockings on my arms." Kane chuckles, Cass has been the only one to ever get a smile let alone a laugh out of Kane. "What about your old man? Cretique his ring wear."

Cass: "Well…"

'Taker: "Be careful…"

Cass: "Your shoes are untied…" 'Taker looks at his feet, they're tied. "made you look ha ha! Dad why can't I come out there with you and uncle…"

Before she can even finish, 'Taker cuts her off. 

'Taker: "Cassidy Marie do not finish that sentence." She plops back on the sofa and mumbles something about being able to take care of her self. "One of these days girl you're gonna say something you wish you hadn't."

Kane: "She'll probally be safer out with us…"

'Taker: "No she'll be safer in here!"

Cass: "Dad?"

'Taker: "What?!"

Cass: "I was serious earlier, what if I have to pee?"

'Taker sighs thinkin about how this is gonna be.

Kane: "The bathroom is down the hall."

'Taker: "Okay little girl, I'm trusting you okay?" 'Taker gives Cass the key to the room. "You feel a twinkle to tinkle and you haul ass to the little girs's room and then back here and lock up! Do you understand me?"

Cass: "Yes daddy."

'Taker: "Okay now. Come on Kane." Kane follows his brother out the door. Cass goes back through the CD's and 'Taker opens the door and sticks his head in.

'Taker: "Cass?"

Cass: "Huh?"

'Taker: "Lock the door!"

Cass: "Alright alright! Geez!" Cass locks the door.

Cass watches the close circuit tv and gets a chuckle at Kane threatening Regal an inch of his life, and Jericho trash talking Rikishi. But the match that really gets her going is the one with the Hardy Boys against The Rock and D'lo

Brown in a no disqualifications match. Cass goes practicly wild jumping around the room as her favorite wrestlers, besides her dad and uncle of course, take on the peoples champ and D'lo. The match ends with Rock giving Matt a spine buster and then hitting him with the peoples elbow, only to get clocked with the swanton bomb, but D'lo rolls up Jeff for the 1-2-3. Cass kisses the TV screen when it shows a close up of the battered Jeff Hardy. Just then as if instenly, Cass feels a need to go potty. She slowly opens the door and looks around, steps out the door and locks it, then scoots down the hall and goes into the restroom and locks the door and uses the facilities. As Cass leaves the restroom she looks around again and scoots down the hall back to the dressing room, but as she turns the corner she runs into Jeff Hardy! Oh my God! Oh my God!

Cass: "Oh my God!" damn! Thinks Cass, I said that one out loud. She smiles embarressed.

Jeff helps her up off the ground.

Cass: "Thanks."

Jeff: "You're 'Takers kid?"

"Kid?" thinks Cassidy, I'm only four years younger than you……… God you're beautiful!

Cass: "My name is Cassidy, everyone calls me Cass."

Jeff: "Jeff Hardy."

"Well duh!"

Cass: "Nice to meet you."

Jeff: "You don't look nothing like 'Taker."

Cass: "My mom's black."

Jeff: "No, I mean you're pretty. Hey I'll see you around." 

"I'll see you around? That is very promising!" Cass sighs and smiles holding onto the hand he picked her up with. While she's in la la land, Stone Cold walks up to her and smiles.

Stone Cold: "Aren't you a pretty thing? Daddy know you're out here?"

Now Cass is acturally afraid, maybe it's the sinister look in the man's eyes, maybe it's the way he's leaning into her. Whatever it is sure as hell get's 'Taker's attention when it's shown on the titantron. 'Taker storms out of the ring to go after the man who is harassing his little girl.

Cass: "I've gotta go…"

Stone Cold: "So soon, I was hoping to buy you a drink."

Cass: "I'm not twenty-one."

Stone Cold: "Even though something tells me you can throw back a few with the best of them."

Just then 'Taker rushes Stone Cold and the two fight. Guards and refs try to pull the men apart as Cass stands by shaking a bit.

'Taker: "I'm gonna kill you you son of a bitch, I'm gonna kill you…."

Stone Cold: "Just calm yourself down, I was just talking to the girl, she looked a little lost!"

'Taker: "Yeah well she isn't! You stay away from my family how many times do I have to beat that into you!"

Stone Cold: "Beat it into me? You paranoid son of a bitch, nobody wants your raggedy family!"

'Taker swings again as Stone Cold is carried away by guards. 'Taker grabs Cass by the arm and takes her back to the dressing room, he tries to open the door but it's locked, he holds his hand out to her and she gives him the key, he unlocks the door and walks in his grip still on Cass' arm, he sits her in a chair and is obviously very angry, he can't even find the words to say how he's feeling. Cass' eyes begin to fill with tears.

Cass: "I was just coming back from the rest room."

'Taker kneels down by his daughter.

'Taker: "This is very serious Cass." He hugs his sobbing daughter. "Come on let's go." For the first time in a long time, 'Taker picks up his daughter and carries her out of the room cradled in his arms.

~to be continued


	2. The Tug on 'Takers Heart Pt. II

The following day, 'Taker is working out in the gym

The following day, 'Taker is working out in the gym. Several superstars are there; Rock and his trainer, Scotty 2 Hottie and K-Kwik, Chyna and Billy Kidman. Cass sits on a nearby exercise bike pedaling aimlessly while reading the latest Cosmo Girl! 'Taker starts doing presses, he's not really into it either, he looks over at his daughter as she pops a big bubble.

'Taker: "Cassidy, come over here and spot me."

Cassidy walks over to her father.

Cass: "Spot you? Dad, I can't spot you."

'Taker: "What are you ninety-eight pounds sopping wet?"

Cass: "Ha Ha. I'm One twenty-seven for your I-N-F-O. How much weight you got on there?"

'Taker: "A bit…"

'Taker begins to lift and Cassidy spots him.

Cass: "How's the shoulder?"

'Taker: "Gets better everytime I do this. Dad's okay sweetheart, it's no big deal."

Cass: "I pulled a muscle in my leg in track, nothing like a pectoral muscle though it hurt like heck."

'Taker: "All injuries ain't gonna feel so good."

Cass: "Dad?"

'Taker: "Yeah."

Cass: "Who do you think this guy is? Is it that bald guy?"

'Taker: "Don't know."

Cass: "But…. Nevermind."

'Taker: "What?"

Cass: "It's nothing."

'Taker: "What?"

Cass: "Nobody knew about me. How'd he know about me?"

'Taker: "I don't know, but he did."

As 'Taker is doing one last lift, an arm reaches over Cass and picks up the weight and puts it back on the bar. It's Kane.

Cass: "Hi Uncle Kane."

'Taker: "Your arm's getting stronger.

Kane: "Yeah. How about something to eat?"

Cass: "Sounds good, dad?"

'Taker: "You two go, I have to train with Vito."

Cass: "Dad, all you had today was that yucky powder stuff!"

'Taker: "Yumm, yumm." 'Taker smiles and gives his daughter a kiss, "you go with your uncle and I'll see you both at the hotel."

'Cass: "Okay Dad."

'Taker: "Kane…"

Kane: "She's safe with me."

Kane and Cassidy leave the gym and 'Taker gets on the treadmill to work out. Stone Cold walks into the gym and begins a workout himself. When 'Taker sees him, he starts to see red and walks over to him, but Rock tries to stop him.

Rock: " Big man, you don't want to do that!"

'Taker: "Get out of my way!"

Rock: "Look! I would love to see you tear his ass apart! But in the ring! Anything that takes place out of it you know! Could mean your bad ass gets hauled off to jail! Then how are you going to protect your daughter! Think man!"

'Taker takes all this in then looks Rock up and down.

'Taker: " Your woman just had a little girl. Congratulations. You must know how it feels. That little girl will always be your little girl, even when she's grown and thinks she knows everything. You will never stop wanting to protect her from anything."

Rock: " I hear you loud and clear."

Stone Cold looks over at the two and smiles.

Rock: "I might just rip him another ass in the ring tonight. Care to join in?"

'Taker: "Oh yes!"

'Taker gives Rock dap and then goes back to working out and Rock hits the showers.

About four hours later 'Taker is in the hotel, the TV on, and talking on the phone to Estelle, Cassidy's mom. He's not very happy.

'Taker: "No. No! …… Because I said so!………You know what lady? You calling me that is becoming real old!…. How the hell are you going to ever think I would ever have my baby in any danger?! Dammit Estelle, she's my kid too!……. She has always been a priority of mine! Oh baby you don't have to sweet talk me!" 

'Taker rolls his eyes as Estelle rants and raves on the phone. He drinks a beer and kicks back; he puts the receiver down and listens to her yelling on the other end. Cass and Kane walk in with shopping bags and a hamburger and drink for 'Taker.

'Taker: "Y'all went shopping!"

Cass: "Dad, I needed clothes," gives 'Taker his food. "Is that mom?"

'Taker: "The spawn of the devil herself!"

Cass: (picks up the phone) "Mommy?"

Cassidy talks to her mother or rather listens to her tell Cass what a deadbeat 'Taker is.

'Taker: "So how much money do I owe you?"

Kane: "Nothing. She's a good kid."

'Taker: (looking at the pained look on Cass' face, listening to her mom) Yeah she is. Thanks bro. I don't trust anyone but you with her. I know you'll give your life for my little girl."

Kane: "I would."

'Taker and Kane talk and watch the races on CNN, while Cassidy continues to talk with Estelle.

Cass: "No. No mom! I am not coming to Guam! Out of the friggin' question!"

'Taker: "I told the barracuda the same thing!"

Cass: "I don't want to, that's why! Why, because I'm here with dad? I didn't see you coming to Arizona to get me out of school! Break out!"

'Taker: (to Kane) "What does this **_break out_** mean?"

Kane shakes his head not knowing.

Cass: "Mom….mom……Mom! I'm staying with dad. ……. Yeah well I don't expect you to like it or agree with it, but that's the way it is….. get over it! How can I speak to you like this? You call my dad everyname out of the book and you expect me to be all polite and shit!? Mom………. Mom……….Mom, don't cry……..Oh God!"

'Taker: "She's faking!"

Cass: "Mom……….. I'll be okay, okay?……….. Okay I'll tell him……Okay mom, I love you too. Yeah okay. Bye mommy."

Cass hangs up the phone and takes a deep breath.

Cass: "Dad, mom said if anything happens to me you'll be missing both of your………….uhm …uhm…"

'Taker: "You don't have to say it sweetheart. I know what she meant. It was her feistiness that made me like her so damn much!"

That night while filming an in show, 'Taker is prepping for his match and 'Cass is trying on different nail polishes.

Cass: "Dad, what do you think of this color?"

'Taker: "It's blue."

Cass: "Crimson Blue, doesn't it rock?"

'Taker: "Whatever happened to red polish?"

Cass: "God dad, you're like soooo old!"

'Taker: "Yeah well if your old dad is sooo old……….doesn't he look cool?"

'Taker puts on his shades.

Cass: "You look like a bad ass!"

'Taker: "Sorta the idea. Come on"

Cass: "Huh?"

'Taker: "We're gonna go pay are respects to a certain red neck bald headed in bred hick…"

Cass: "Ooh dad, such trash talk!"

Cass laughs.

'Taker: "No body messes with my baby, come on."

'Taker takes Cassidy by the hand and they walk out going towards the ring. They walk past the Hardyz and Lita and Cassidy smiles looking at Jeff who is getting his arm wrapped, 'Taker tugs on her hand.

'Taker: "I know what you're thinking.."

Cass: "No you don't……."

'Taker: "Stop thinking it anyway."

Cass: "He's so cute dad. You've got to introduce me. Hook a sister up."

'Taker: (chuckles) "You do remember you're talking to dad right?"

Cass: "Yeah………….and?"

Cass smiles at her dad as they step up on the ramp and 'Taker's music begins to play as he grabs a mike and strolls out in the arena with Cassidy, interrupting Stone Cold's way too long way too stupid monologue.

'Taker: "Hate to interrupt your intellectual banter……….. No I don't."

Stone Cold: "I see you brought the pretty girl out with you. Hey sweetheart!"

'Taker: "Here's how it's gonna be sunshine! Ima kick your ass tonight!"

The crowd all roars thunderous approvals.

'Taker: "You don't mess with my kid, you don't even talk to my kid, don't think the dead man won't rip your tongue out of your mouth son."

Stone Cold: "Sure. Hell I'll take you on, it's not like I ain't done it before and whooped your butt!"

'Taker: "The plot sweetens baldy, you see you made a very bad mistake when you involved my daughter. And well, someone else's dad is a bit pissed too!

Up goes the Rocks music and he saunters out too and stands by 'Taker.

Rock: "Finally! The Rock has come back to Rochester!

Thunderous praise and people chanting "Rocky Rocky Rocky!"

Rock: "Now the Rock has come out here, because nobody, and nobody messes with a man's children!" And when you Stone Cold Steve Austin! Have the audacity to approach the Undertaker's daughter…..You may do the same to any man's daughter…..My daughter. But my daughter is three months old and at home with my family, but if you were ever to taunt and make your little idle threats to my daughter. I would kill you with my bare hands. So I'm jumping the gun………..Tonight you have a match, it's a tilly Stone Cold, because you have a non- disqualification match. 'Taker, The Rock! And You!

Stone Cold: "No No No, that ain't happening tonight sunshine, hate to bust your bubble!"

Up goes Mick Foley's music; he comes out to the cheers of his fans.

Mick: "Oh yes it will! Oh yes it will go on! Tonight! Here in Rochester New York! Have a Good Day!

Stone Cold: "No! You can't do that you bag of filth! I'm Stone Cold Steve Austin and I don't deserve that! I'm the World Champion and I don't……….

Cassidy is telling 'Taker, Rock and Mick something and Rock holds up his hand to Austin to shut the hell up! Mick gives his mike to Cassidy.

Cass: "Why do you keep telling everyone here what your name is? Are you trying to remind us? Or are you trying to remind yourself! Has my dad, kicked in your head so many times that your gray matter is all of scrambled eggs? You are a weak ass son of a bitch to try and scare me. I said try because you know what! I'm the dead man's kid! You have no fucking idea who you're messing with……….son!

Stone Cold: "Your kid's so cute 'Taker……….sweet succulent thing."

Cassidy: "Yeah, you keep thinking that, when you're taking the last ride……….again!"

Kane comes up on Stone Cold in the ring and choke slams him.

Cassidy: "Or when my uncle choke slams your ass!"

Kane's music goes up as the lights go down and he does his fire thing and kicks Stone Cold before backflipping over the ropes. Cassidy runs to her uncle as he comes up the ramp and jumps in his arms. 'Taker smiles as Kane walks up to them. They all turn to walk out and 'Taker, Kane, and Cass hold up their right arms. Fist to the sky.

Gee I can't wait to find out what happens during that match…can you? (Please review)


	3. The Tug on 'Takers Heart Pt. III

Later~

Later~

'Taker is getting prepped by his therapist and Cass is in his Dressing room jamming to Alannis Morrisett's Jagged Little Pill CD. The music is so loud as she dances about. The TV is also on as Kane goes out to the ring for his match with The Big Show. The door is slightly ajar and as Jeff Hardy walks past, he can't help but peak in. He chuckles to himself as the young girl shakes her bootay singing…

"And I'm here to remind you of the mess you left when you went away………."

She twirls falling into the couch and realizing Jeff is watching. As the rose rushes to her cheeks, Jeff applauds.

Jeff: "Now that was unforgettable…….teach me that move?"

Cass: "Only if you say please…"

Okay Cass, that's one sorry macness (mac + princess = macness) response. Oh my God, he's still standing here! He hasn't run off!

Jeff: "I didn't know Kane was taking on Big Show tonite…"

Cass: "Huh?" Jeff looks at the tv and sits on the edge of the couch. Cass looks at the tv and squeels in delight, then absent mindedly sits next to Jeff.

Cass: "Get him Unc."

Jeff can't help but watch the young girl as she follows her uncles match, she's very animated J ! But when things take a turn for the worst and Kevin Nash comes out to the ring with Stone Cold and they start kicking Kane's ass with Show, her enthusiasm turns into terror as she runs out the room, followed by Jeff. She runs, tears in her eyes to the physical room where 'Taker is.

Cass: "Dad, Dad, it's uncle Kane, they're gonna hurt him…."

Jeff: "It's Stone Cold and Nash."

That was all that needed to be said, 'Taker was soon enough off the table and running towards the arena.

'Taker: (To Jeff) "Stay with her!"

Cass: "Oh my God, this is too tribal!"

Cass runs off after 'Taker, followed by Jeff.

Jeff: "Cassidy……… Cass…………."

She's fast, thinks Jeff who follows her. 'Taker runs into the ring and starts fighting off Stone Cold and Nash. As Cass gets close to the ring, Jeff reaches for her, holding her.

Cass: "Let me go! Let me go! I gotta help!"

(later Cass will think back on this…….being in the arms of Jeff Hardy and screaming Let me go!)

Jeff: "You can't get in this Cass."

Refs and security come to break up the fight and Nash picks up Kane and throws him down while Stone Cold gives 'Taker a stunner. While they celebrate, Cass breaks from Jeff and climbs in the ring over to her dad.

Cass: "Daddy? Daddy?

Stone Cold walks over to Cass and Jeff jumps in the ring and tackles him, they fight. Nash continues to kick Kane and Cass runs over and jumps on his back hitting him and biting him. Big Sexy pushes the girl off his back and she falls back into the ring. Up comes the Rock's music and he runs out to the ring and clothes lines Show. Rock get's in the ring and throws Nash out and gives the spine buster to Stone Cold. Now 'Taker is outside of the ring and DDT's Nash into the ground. As Show tries to get back into the ring, Jeff drop kicks him, and Stone Cold gets the Peoples Elbow. Kane gets up and picks up Cass and carries her away from harms way as security again try to break up the brawl.

A few minutes later…..

Rock and 'Taker are talking strategy, especially since Regal has interfered and made this a tag team match against Stone Cold and Nash. Cass is trying to get Kane to listen to some of her CD's He's quite fond of the new Megadeth CD.

Cass: "Dad, uhm Jeff helped. Did you say thanks?"

'Taker: "Little girl I don't have time for your little crush now."

Cass: "Crush? Daddy….. Well can I go thank him?"

'Taker: "What part of I don't want you out of my sight don't you understand."

Cass: "The part where you treat me like I'm three years old!"

Cassidy stomps her right foot.

'Taker: (to Rock) "See what I'm talking about?"

Kane: "I'm going to get some aspirin, I'll take her."

Cassidy jumps up all happy now.

'Taker: "You're a spoiled brat."

Cass: "Yeah and you're the best dad in the whole world!" Cassidy kisses her dad and follows her uncle out the door. "Uncle Kane, don't you think Jeff is cute?"

Kane: "Not in particular…."

Cass: "I was just being very passive, I've got like this maaaaaaajor crush on the man."

Kane: "I wouldn't have guessed."

They come to the Hardyz dressing room. The door is open and they walk in as Matt and Lita make out.

Cass: "Uh hi, sorry to interrupt…."

Matt: "Jeff………."

Matt and Lita go back to their make out session.

Cass: (under her breath) "Don't mind us."

Jeff comes out of the back, pulling on a white shirt, Cass is drooling at his body and Kane must know, because he nudges his niece a bit.

Jeff: "Hey."

Cass: "Hey…. Uhm I, we wanted to come here and say…….."

She is stuck for words as she looks at how damn fine this man is from head to toe! Thank You Sweet Jesus for making things like this!

Cass: "Thank You."

Jeff: "No problem."

Kane: "It's nothing we soon will forget man, Cassidy means the world to us."

Jeff: "She is pretty special." Then Jeff is embarrassed by Matt and Lita, "My God man, get a room!"

Matt: "This is our room."

Jeff: "I was just going out for a burger, do you wanna…."

Cass: "Do I? Can I unc? Please, Please Please!!!!!!!!!!! Say yes!!!!!!!!!!!"

Kane: "Your dad would have a fit………. Go ahead, I'll take care of him."

Cass: "Ooh!" Cassidy kisses her uncle on the chin, "I wuuv you!"

Kane: "Yeah Yeah I know, I don't think you should be here anyway, the match is soon. We're at the Towers."

Jeff: "Yeah that's where we are too, I'll make sure she's safe Kane."

Kane: "Thanks…. Be good."

Cass: "I will."

Kane leaves going back to the dressing room. Jeff grabs his jacket; they take one more look at Lita and Matt.

Jeff: "Let's jet."

Cass: "Okay."

They leave shutting the door, and then laugh. And walk out to the parking area.

Cass: "Do they know what they look like?"

Jeff: "They look like a freakin' fountain."

They laugh.

Jeff: "There's this place I know that has the best burgers, I always get those when I come to Rochester."

Cass: "Sounds great."

As they turn the corner, walking towards them is Nash and Stone Cold, but before they can get close, 'Taker comes down on his bike. He hands Cass her jacket.

'Taker: "Anything happens to her and…….."

Cass: "Daddy…….."

'Taker: "I know nothing will. Thanks for earlier, I appreciate that, it sits well with me."

Jeff: "It was nothing." 

Stone Cold and Nash walk on by.

'Taker: "Yeah you just keep on walking. I'll see you both in the ring.

Cass: "Daddy maybe I should stay…"

'Taker: "No baby, I don't want you here, you go with Jeff. Dad can take care of himself."

Cass: "Okay."

Cassidy kisses her fathers cheek and Jeff takes her hand and they walk out to his car and leave to go get something to eat.

~ More to come (please read and review)


	4. The Tug on 'Takers Heart Pt. IV

Jeff walks Cassidy to room 812

Jeff walks Cassidy to room 812.

Cass: "Thanks again. For everything.

Jeff: "You're quite welcome. Are you coming to Raleigh with us?

Cass: "Yeah, our flight leaves tomorrow."

Jeff: "Being that your dad's trusting me and all, you think he might let you hang out with us?"

Cass: "Us? You mean Matt and Lita? Don't you feel like the odd man out sometimes?"

Jeff: "I didn't until recently. I broke up with my girlfriend a month ago."

Thank you Jesus!

Cass: "I'm sorry."

But I'm really kicking up my heels. Hallelujah!

Jeff: "So I would really enjoy the company."

Cass: "Me too."

God his lips are so perfect. I want to kiss him! Is he gonna kiss me?

Just then Jeff does lean in and gives Cassidy a little hug, then stares at her, like…. Okay you can go in now. An embarrassed smile crosses her lips and she unlocks the door.

Cass: "Goodnight."

Jeff: "Goodnight."

Cassidy goes into her room and Jeff walks down the hall to his. Oh life is soooo sweet. Cassidy locks the door and changes into her pj's and brushes her teeth. She crawls in bed with a few magazines and reads a bit, glancing every now and then at he clock on the bedside table.

It's only eleven o'clock. Still early in Arizona, I won't wake up Jamie. But that's exactly what happens when she calls her friend.

Cass: "Jamie."

Jamie: "What….."

Cass: "Jamie!"

Jamie: "Who is this?"

Cass: "Who do you think butthead."

Jamie: "Butthead isn't here she's visiting her dad."

Cass: "Shut up! Guess who I just got a hug from? Guess who took me out for dinner, guess who saved me from getting the final cut?"

Jamie: "Santa Clause?"

Cass: "Jamie! Wake the fuck up, this is important!"

Jamie: "So is my sleep, some of us have class in the wee hours of the a.m."

Cass: "Jame, Jeff Hardy!"

Jamie: (looks over to Cass' dorm bed) "He's sleeping rather comfortably in your bed" (the cardboard cut out is lying under the covers in Cass' bed)

Cass: "Yeah well he's sleeping even closer than that! And he smells soooooooooo good, and those eyes, you've never seen a green like them. We had burgers."

Jamie: "Yeah Yeah Cass that's nice, give him my regards, goodnight." 

Jamie hangs up the phone.

Cass: "Jamie? Jamie?"

Cass hangs up the phone. She is too wound up to sleep so she tries to read some more, but sleep over powers her and soon she's out like a light.

About an hour later. Kane and 'Taker walk to their rooms, Rock and 'Taker won the match, but were both beat rather badly. Kane goes into his room and 'Taker goes into his. He doesn't turn on the light, partly because he doesn't' want to wake Cass and partly because he doesn't want her to see his bruised face. Cassidy stirs in her sleep.

Cass: "Daddy?"

'Taker: "It's me baby girl."

Cass: "Did you kick his ass?"

'Taker: "Sure the hell did, now you go back to sleep." Taker lies across his bed; "Daddy is beat."

Not too soon later, 'Taker's snores can be heard. Cass gets out of bed and walks over to her father and pulls the covers on him and kisses his forehead.

Cass: "I love you daddy."

More to come. Read and Review.


	5. The Tug on 'Takers Heart Pt. V

That next night, Cass sits on the plane next to a sleeping Kane

That next night, Cass sits on the plane next to a sleeping Kane. She listens to some CD's while tapping the arm of the chair. She peeks back to where 'Taker sits talking to Sara on the phone, then she props her head back and closes her eyes for a brief second. She notices someone is looking at her and her eyes open. It's Jeff, who is sitting some four rows ahead also listening to some tunes; he motions her to sit with him. She looks at her uncle, then at 'Taker and walks up to Jeff. He scoots over to the empty seat next to him so she can sit down.

Jeff: "You've got to listen to this song."

Jeff puts the headphones to her ears and she listens. It is pretty good, and Jeff smiles as she nods her head to the music.

Cass: "This is good, who is it?"

Jeff: "Yeah it's the Jam."

Cass: "The jam?"

Jeff: "Yeah the jam….what this white Carolina boy can't be fly?"

Cass: "I didn't say a thing."

Jeff: "It's from Pearl Jam."

Cassidy smiles, Jeff looks out the window a second.

Jeff: "I hate planes."

Cass: "Yeah me too. Where's kissy face and kissy face?

Jeff: "Matt and Lita? Oh they drove; I couldn't stomach all that mushy stuff.

Cass: "Can't say I blame you."

Jeff: "But then again I'm just jealous. I just wish I had something like that, you know?"

Damn his lips are so perfect!

Cass: "Yeah."

Jeff: "You must have all the guys going crazy at school."

Cass: "Yeah right."

Jeff: "Come on, you got a boyfriend right?"

Cass: "My Jeff Hardy you're quite curious aren't you?"

Jeff: "Well yeah."

Cass: " As you probably know, I lead a very sheltered life. I mean my dad is the bad ass and my uncle is a "monster"."

Jeff: "They both seem to have a very soft spot for you. Must be those big brown eyes; they get whatever they want."

Cass: "Some things. Can't get my folks from ripping eachother apart, especially in my presence. I've never really had a family."

Jeff: "That's got to be awful. I wish everyday that I could bring my mom back."

Cass: "I'm sorry."

Jeff: "She's here."(Jeff puts his hand on his heart) "Never will go away here. So it's just you huh, you don't have any brothers or sisters?"

Cass: "Lizzie, my half sister is four. She lives in Guam with my mom and step-dad."

Jeff: "Wow Guam, is he in the service?"

Cass: "Yeah, he's a jarhead."

Jeff: "Ooh, marines."

Cass: "I hated his guts, so as soon as I graduated High School, I was outa there."

Jeff: "What school?"

Cass: "U of Arizona."

Jeff: "Sometimes I really wish I'd gone to college."

Cass: "Well you sorta are in the school of Hard Knocks. The girls wouldn't let you have any rest at school."

Jeff: "No?"

Cass: "At least not at my school, there's a few girls who think you're quite a hottie."

Jeff blushes. 

Jeff: "Well if those girls are anything like you, they're pretty hot too."

Now it's time for Cassidy to blush. 'Taker walks up to them.

'Taker: "Damn I hate planes. Here…"

'Taker gives Cassidy a teddy bear and a blanket.

'Taker: "Get some rest, and _that_ blanket…is for _you_ Cassidy." (To Jeff) "You get me boy?"

Jeff: (chuckles)"Yeah, I do."

'Taker: "Why the hell you color your head like Rainbow Brite?"

Cass: "Daddy!"

Jeff: "Just to be different."

'Taker: "You've achieved that."

Cass: "Now are you done insulting him?"

'Taker smiles at them, no hurt feelings are meant.

Cass: "And dad, I don't sleep with teddy bears anymore."

'Taker: "_That_ is in case you do want to snuggle up with something. It damn better be the bear missy."

Jeff: (trying to be funny) Maybe she should suck on something too." (Laughs then senses the uncomfortable silence of both Cassidy and 'Taker) "I meant her thumb, her thumb…." (Nervous laugh)

'Taker: "You both need to get some shut eye."

'Taker kisses Cassidy's forehead and goes back to his seat.

About 10 am the following morning Jeff and Cass are waiting for their bags in custom, Jeff is reading a Mad magazine and laughing at the parody of the 'Mummy Returns', Cass sees her bags.

Cass: "There I am."

She grabs her bags and she and Jeff walk over to where 'Taker is, again on the phone talking to Sara.

Cass: "Dad where's Kane?"

'Taker: "Shhh."

Cass: "Don't shh me old man, you just talked to her last night…"

Cass rolls her eyes, she doesn't _hate_ Sara, she just doesn't like her… get it?

Jeff: "You both are more than welcome to stay with me and my dad."

Cass: "Really? Cool……… Dad? Dad, we can stay with…"

'Taker holds up a hand to Cassidy.

'Taker: "Yeah baby I miss you too, I'll see you soon… uh huh, me too…"

Cass: "How sickening?"

Jeff: "They're newlyweds."

Cass: "Yeah, but I've been _his_ daughter for 19 years."

Cass says this to 'Taker and gets a stare from him that says in no uncertain words, sit your narrow tail down!

Jeff: (looking around for hid dad) "I don't see him." (Then Jeff spots his dad and smiles walking to his dad and embracing him.) "Dad."

Mr. Hardy: "Hey son, you look good."

Jeff: "You too, I want' you to meet someone…" 

Jeff looks back to Cass and motions to her.

Jeff: "Cass. Hey I want you to meet my dad."

Mr. Hardy: "Cute girlfriend son."

Jeff: "Cassidy Calloway, this is my dad Mr. Hardy."

Cass: "Very nice to meet you sir."

Jeff: "She's the Undertakers daughter."

Mr. Hardy: "The Undertaker has one beautiful daughter."

Cass: "Thank you."

Jeff: "Is it cool if they stay with us?"

Mr. Hardy: "He isn't gonna give me the 'Last Ride' is he?

They laugh as 'Taker walks over with his bags and automatically shakes Mr. Hardy's hand.

'Taker: "Mark Calloway, nice to meet you. You have some good boys."

Mr. Hardy: "Thank you very much. I would like it if you would accept my hospitality while you and your daughter are in town."

Cassidy gives her dad those 'Please daddy' eyes.

'Taker: "Thank you very much, we appreciate and …accept."

Cass squeals. (Notice she does that a lot?) Jeff picks up one of her bags and they both follow their fathers out to the car.

~ Okay y'all that's 5 chapters in 2 days, that is very good for me! I'll write more and upload them Sunday, but this girl needs a holiday. Do me a favor… review review review! And take a peak at my other fan fic "When You Least Expect It" I'm uploading the new chapters next week, but no one likes to review stories, it kinda puts a lull in a writers heart and a cramp in their writing hand. So be so kind and review, review and again I say review! Thank You very much!


	6. The Tug on 'Takers Heart Pt.VI

That night, as 'Taker and Cassidy are settling in they get the chance for a much overdue talk

That night, as 'Taker and Cassidy are settling in they get the chance for a much overdue talk. Cass is in her room, finding something in her bags when 'Taker knocks on the door.

Cass: "Hey dad."

'Taker: "Hey… Sweetheart talk to your old man a second okay?"

Cass: "Okay, what's up?"

'Taker: "I wish…. I wanted to be a better dad, you know."

Cass: "I know."

'Taker: "Your momma and I……. We just weren't meant for eachother. That has nothing to do with you. We love you very much."

Cass: "I know dad, it just hurts. I mean you and mom realley hate eachother."

'Taker: "No we don't, we just can't live with eachother. Baby, I made her miserable, I was on the road all the time, I wasn't there to see my baby walk, say her first word….. I missed out on all that. But I'm gonna tell you something and it's the Gods truth. You are the best part of me, and I love you more than my own life. I can't say that about any other person on this earth."

As tears come to Cass' eyes, she hugs her father.

Cass: "I love you too daddy."

I guess with all that sentiment, the Calloways were quite famished. They walk out to the backyard where Mr. Hardy is barbecuing. Matt and Jeff toss a football and Lita is on the phone.

'Taker: "Thought I smelled good ole Barbecue!"

Mr. Hardy: "I know it's not Texas Barbecue, but it's the next best thing."

'Taker: "It smells delicious!"

Cass: "Mr. Hardy, thanks again for your hospitality."

Mr. Hardy: "Think nothing of it Cass, and call me Gilbert."

Cass: "Gil…"

'Taker: "Uhm, Mr. Hardy."

'Taker corrects his daughter and winks at her.

'Taker: "And it's just Marc, Gilbert. I try to leave 'Taker in the ring.

Cass: "Yeah right…."

Cass walks over to Jeff and Matt.

Jeff: "You like your room?"

Cass: "Yeah, it's a real nice house."

Matt: "Sorry I was so rude last time we met, gosh you're sure a lot prettier than I expected."

Cass: "And what were you expecting?"

Matt: "I don't know, a biker chick."

Cass: "Dad won't even let me near a bike."

Jeff: "You like tramolines?"

Cass: "Don't tell me you guys still have one?"

Matt: "An even better one."

Lita walks over putting her arms around Matt.

Amy: "Hi, I'm Amy."

Cass: "Hi, Cassidy."

Amy: "You're uhmm, not what I expect…"

Cass: "Yeah I've been hearing that a lot lately."

The four laugh and go over to the trampoline and kid around and have fun, then Gilbert and 'Taker call them to eat.

Later that evening, Cass sits on the trampoline looking up at the stars, yeah this could be better than school. Jeff walks up to her with a root beer.

Jeff: "You're spacey tonight."

Cass: "I'm what?"

Cass nudges Jeff and they smile.

Jeff: "You looked in deep thought. Root beer for your thoughts."

Cass: "Nothing really, you know what? You're a lot cooler than I thaught you would be."

Jeff: "And what did you think I would be like."

Cass: "Sorta arrogant. Sorta anal retentive."

They laugh and Jeff stares at her, she's a bit uncomfortable for a second and brushes her hair from her face.

Cass: "I mean I've been here three hours and you haven't done the guns, posed nothing."

Jeff: "Does the lady want to see me pose? She wants to see the guns?"

Jeff jumps up on the trampoline and poses and backflips and does the guns. He jumps again knocking over the drinks onto the ground and Cass falls into the trampoline. She laughs. Jeff tries to pick her up and he falls and they begin to bounce. They both get up and jump together on the trampoline, Jeff obviously showing off. Soon, the dinner they ate only an hour ago catches up with them and they slow down a bit and sit in the trampoline.

Cass: "It's so beautiful here."

Jeff: (lays back on the trampoline) "Yes…. this is my home, there's no place like it." 

There's a bit of silence and Jeff looks over to Cass. "I'm glad you're here. I'm glad I met you. I really like you a lot."

Cass: "I like you too."

Jeff sits up on his elbows and moves closer to Cassidy and kisses her softly.

Jeff: "Gosh I've wanted to do that for so long, but I was scared your old man would rip out my heart."

Cass: "And now?"

Jeff: "He wouldn't."

Cass: "Why?"

Jeff: "Because you're in it."

Cass: "That's sorta sudden isn't it?"

Jeff: "Is it? I believe in love at first sight."

Cass: "Love is such a big word."

Jeff: "Not for me. You wanna know how I see it?"

Cass: "Enlighten me."

Jeff: "I see it as, I'm comfortable around you. I can be myself. I don't have to do the guns, or pose. None of that. And the biggest part? When I look into your eyes, those big brown beauties, I see me. And if you looked long and good into mine, you'de see yourself. Maybe this is all so sudden, but sometimes things are meant that way. Sometimes, you just know that you want to be with that person, and time is irrelevant."

Cass just stares down into Jeffs eyes and does see herself. She leans in closer to him and tenderly kisses the orange, purple and green hair colored Carolina boy.

The following night at the coliseum it's Raw is War and everyone is getting ready for tonight's show. Cass is in the dressing room with her dad and Kane. Kane is lacing up his boots as Cass is braiding 'Takers hair.

Cass: "Dad I see flakes…"

'Taker: "Ha Ha, braid the hair little girl."

Cass: "Mental note, pick up 'Head and Shoulders'. My bad did I say that out loud?"

Kane laughs and 'Taker smiles.

Kane: "You gonna tell her?"

Cass: "Hmm? Tell me what?"

'Taker: "Well Kane had an idea. A damn good idea."

Cass: "What?"

'Taker: "You can be daddies valet."

Cass: "I get to drive the explorer?"

Kane: "No Cass, a valet is like a manager….uhmm…. like Trish Stratus."

Cass: "She's a tramp man."

'Taker: "Hell they're all tramps, but this way you're out with us, and you're safe. Safer."

Cass: "Sounds cool. So what's my name?"

'Taker: "What you have amnesia?"

Cass: "No my ring name, my gimmick."

'Taker: "Look missy you're not a wrestler."

Cass: "Lil' Taker?"

'Taker: (smiles) "Don't get used to this, I've always tried to keep my family out of this business."

Cass: "Yeah ain't life a bitch!"

Cass squeels and smiles dancing around. She is so excited about going out to the ring with her dad.

Cass: "God, I need to find something to wear, I wonder if Lita has any………"

'Taker: "Hey, no! you're not going out there and showing all your bootie."

Cass: "Dad, I can't go out there looking like a geek. UA will be watching. They won't let me back in school……."

'Taker: "I have to finish getting ready, Kane, please take her to wardrobe and find something for this child to wear that won't give me a stroke…" (Kane and Cass walk out the door) "Or have anyone else strokin'…Kane?! Kane?! (Kane and Cass are already down the hall) "Oh damn!

__

Please Read and Review


	7. The Tug on 'Takers Heart Pt. VII

Well, Cass did find something nice to wear, keeping in mind that her father still can take her over his knee, she chose a pair of reddish brown leather low-riders and a baby doll tee that says 'rock star' on the chest

Well, Cass did find something nice to wear, keeping in mind that her father still can take her over his knee, she chose a pair of reddish brown leather low-riders and a baby doll tee that says 'rock star' on the chest. The WWF crew are all so nice, the make up lady, hooked Cass up . 

As she and Kane walk up to 'Taker who sits on his bike talking to Steve Blackman, he sorta rolls his eyes. This is his _baby girl_. She _is_ grown up. 

Cass: "Hi Daddy. It's tame?"

'Taker: "They didn't have any Osh Kosh?"

Cass: "Osh Kosh? Daddy, I'm not a baby anymore."

Kane: "I think she looks good."

Steve: "Yeah, me too."

'Taker gives Steve a look and he walks away.

Cass: "God, dad lighten up."

'Taker: "Get on."

Cass gets on the back of the bike.

'Taker: "So baby brother you got the main event tonight."

'Taker gives Kane dap.

'Taker: "I got your back."

Kane: "I know. I've got yours."

'Taker starts up the bike and Cass blows a kiss to her uncle as they ride off. They pass Jeff and Matt and Cass and Jeff smile at each other. They get up to the ramp and wait for 'Taker's music.

'Taker: "Cass, you sit tight on this bike, I talked to J.R. he's gonna keep an eye out on you."

Cass: "Dad, when do I get my own music?"

'Taker: "Are you listening to me missy?!"

Cass: "Yeah I'm listening.."

Up goes 'Taker's music. Cass puts on her shades and starts bouncing about singing 'Rollin Rollin Rollin', 'Taker smiles, but puts on his game face as he goes down the ramp and to the ring. Billy Gunn is already in the ring. Taker gets off the bike and gives his glasses to Cass.

'Taker: "Stay."

Cass: "Stay? That's a dog command, do I look like a dog?"

'Taker cant' hear her last remark because he is in the ring, raising his fists and the crowd is loud. J.R. and Paul Heyman are doing their colorful commentary.

Before the bell is rang, Billy Gunn goes off on 'Taker. Cass roots for her dad and boos Billy Gunn.

J.R.: "Seems like 'Taker's daughter thinks very little of The One."

Cass: "You got that strait. Kick his ass daddy!"

Paul: "Daddy! She called him Daddy!"

J.R.: "Well he is her daddy after all. Four days ago, 'Taker brought his daughter out on the road with him, so he can keep an eye on her, because as we all know. Someone has been stalking 'Taker's wife Sara and most recently his daughter Cassidy."

Paul: "She is a cute girl."

J.R.: "See that's why 'Taker slapped you last time. Don't talk about 'Takers kid like that. Everyone knows, don't mess with 'Takers family."

Paul: "Well I don't know who it can be, but it seems 'Taker feels it can just about be anyone… even Kurt Angle."

J.R.: "You can't blame the man, he loves his family and wants them safe."

As Billy charges 'Taker, he gets a big boot. 'Taker picks up The One and sticks his head between his legs. He raises his fist, the crowd goes wild, Cass raises her fist too cheering on her father. 'Taker lifts up Billy and gives him the last ride followed by the 1-2-3! 'Takers music goes back up, Cass is ecstatic. 

Cass: "That's how you do it Daddy!"

But as 'Takers gets out of the ring another of the stalkers 'home videos' goes up on the titantron. This time it shows Cass and Jeff from last night talking on the trampoline.

Stalkers Voice: "Isn't she lovely? Undertaker, it looks like your little girl has found a friend. Funny, you're no where around anyone can get up close…" (Jeff kisses Cass in the video. Sitting on the bike, Cass is frightend and spooked by the stalker and begins to shake) "And personal with sweet sweet Cassidy. He thinks she is very beautiful, maybe he even wants more than a kiss from her. Who wouldn't? Who wouldn't want to be loved by Cassidy?" (the vinyet shows Cassidy kiss Jeff) "Who can resist your sweet daughter? You think she's safe with you? She was safer at school, thank you for bringing her to me."

Cass' hands cover her face as she cries, 'Taker gets out of the ring and crosses to her and wipes her tears. He then gets on the bike and they take off, Cass holding on tight to her dad.

__

Please Read and Review


	8. The Tug on 'Takers Heart Pt. VIII

Cass sits in 'Takers dressing room wrapped in a blanket, legs tucked in and rocking herself like she always does when she's afraid

Cass sits in 'Takers dressing room wrapped in a blanket, legs tucked in and rocking herself like she always does when she's afraid. 'Taker rants and raves to Regal along with Kane.

'Taker: "This has got to end! Now! Some son of a bitch has a serious death wish."

Regal: "I understand."

'Taker: "No I don't think you do, this son of a bitch is following me and my baby!"

Kane in anger tips over a table.

Regal: "I can't very well just turn over the stalker to you, I don't know who he is."

'Taker: "You find out! I know you know things, I know there are ways for you to find out! You just do it!"

They continue to argue and Jeff knocks on the door and 'Taker opens it. Jeff is half expecting to get knocked the fuck out, but 'Taker doesn't and motions to him to go to Cass. Jeff crosses to her and comforts her.

Jeff: "Cass, it's gonna be alright, it's gonna be okay. We're not going to let anyone hurt you."

Cassidy is still quiet and leans her head into Jeff's chest and he holds her.

Regal: "Of course I can get you security."

Kane: "Security! What the hell has security done!"

Regal: "I can guarantee you that when your daughter is here, she will be safe, I give you my word. Mr. Mc Mahon will back me up I know this. No one wants your child hurt."

'Taker: "I'm making a list Regal! I'm making a list and I'm checking it twice! I'm gonna find this mother fucker and I'm gonna shove his nuts down his throat, and if you're holding anything back from me, you'll get the same!"

Regal walks out.

'Taker: "Damn it I'm sick of this shit!" 

'Taker takes a couple of deep breaths to calm himself down.

'Taker: (To Jeff) "Can you stay here with her?"

Jeff: "Yes."

Kane: "What are you going to do?"

'Taker: "I know the son of a bitch is here. I'm gonna find the needle in the haystack.

'Taker leaves, followed by Kane.

__

I know this chapter was very short, but I'm working on the next four now. Here's a spoiler: Four suspects are put on 'Takers list.

Please Read and Review.


	9. The Tug on Takers Heart Pt. IX

'Taker is backstage interrogating and scarin' the bejesus out of everyone, as Kane gets ready to go out to the ring

'Taker is backstage interrogating and scarin' the bejesus out of everyone, as Kane gets ready to go out to the ring. Albert is first in the ring and grabs a mike.

Albert: "Kane! The big Baaaad Red machine! I hope you're prepared for our match, because, like I did on Smack Down! I'm going to tear you apart. But I understand family issues. I know that you and 'Taker have the beautiful and Sweeeeet Cassidy on your minds."

Backstage, both Kane and 'Taker see and hear this and head for the ring.

Albert: "So do I."

Paul: "Oh my God it's Albert?! It's Albert!"

Albert: "She's so pretty, sweet and soft." (Albert licks his lips) "Sweet as brown sugar."

'Taker charges in the ring with Kane and they begin to beat on Albert. X-Pac and Justin Credible come out to help Albert and a brawl goes on. Backstage, Jeff watches as Cassidy is still out of it. Security comes out and tries to break the men apart. Kane gives Albert a bomb drop as 'Taker choke slams X-Pac in one hand and Justin Credible in the other. Then out of the frickin' blue, Perry Saturn comes in the ring and attacks Kane, Kane choke slams him, 'Taker is kicking the shit out of Albert and security and umps try to pull him away. 'Taker is out of his mind, he is just losing it.

'Taker: "Don't mess with my family! Don't mess with my family!"

That night, 'Taker can't sleep, he is so restless, he sits at the kitchen table in Gilbert Hardys house. Gilbert stayed up and counseled and tried to be a listening ear to 'Taker. Cass comes into the kitchen.

Cass: "I couldn't sleep."

Gilbert: "Would you like some warm milk."

Cass: "Thank You. Daddy? Daddy, I'll be okay. I'm safe as long as I'm with you."

'Taker embraces his daughter.

'Taker: "You're all I got Cassidy Marie."

Cass: "We've got eachother."

Gilbert: "Who ever this is has got one sick mind." 

'Taker: "You hit a man, where he's his weakest. That's my family Gil, that's my little girl."

Gilbert: "It could be anyone."

'Taker: "Yeah. Baby, I was thinkin'…. maybe you would be safer with your mom and David…."

Cass: "Dad no……..no."

Taker: "Baby, I can't be with you 24-7. I can't protect you like I want to, like I thought I could."

Cass: "Don't send me away daddy, please."

Gilbert: (gives Cassidy warm milk) "Mark, if you don't mind me saying, I believe Cassidy is safer with you, because that's obviously where she feels the safest. Things will look better in the morning."

'Taker: " Perhaps they will."

Gilbert: "Well, I'm off to bed."

Mr. Hardy gives 'Taker a reassuring pat on the back.

Cassidy: "Daddy?"

'Taker: "Yeah baby."

Cassidy: "I need you to not be afraid. Daddy I need that more than anything in this world right now."

'Taker holds out his hand to Cassidy and she sits on her dads lap and curls up hugging him.

The next morning Jeff, Matt, Lita, and Cass are loading up the SUV 'Taker rented for them to drive to Atlanta in for the next show. 'Taker shakes Mr. Hardy's hand.

'Taker: "I want to thank you for everything, you've been wonderful to me and my baby.

Gilbert: "You're most welcome, it was wonderful meeting you. She's a good girl, and I seem to think my boy is a bit sweet on her."

'Taker: "Yeah." (smiles) "He's a good kid, so I won't discourage it."

'Taker and Mr. Hardy continue to talk.

Matt: "Where's Kane anyway?"

Cassidy: "At his girlfriends."

Jeff, Matt & Amy: (surprised) "His girlfriend?"

Cassidy: (chuckles) "Oh my God, you guys are so crazy. Underneath the mask my uncle is one stud muffin! Or so I hear."

They all laugh. Matt and Amy go over to Gilbert and say their goodbyes.

Jeff: "You have such a beautiful smile."

Cass: "You're gonna make me blush……."

Jeff: "Only if you say please."

They both smile, 'Taker comes over and gets in the car. Mr. Hardy walks over with Matt and Amy who get in the car.

Gilbert: (to Jeff) "Son, play nice."

Jeff: "Okay Dad," Jeff hugs Gilbert, "I'll see you next weekend."

Gilbert: "Young lady, it was an absolute pleasure."

Cassidy gives Mr. Hardy a hug.

Cassidy: "Thank you Mr. Hardy, you're a sweet man."

Jeff: "Like father like son…."

Jeff holds open the door for Cassidy and she gets in the passenger side, Jeff gives his dad a hug and gets in the back seat and 'Taker honks the horn and they take off for 'HOTLANTA'

__

Okay gang, I am sooooooooooooooo thankful to everyone who's written and reviewed! You guys are da bomb!!! So I want to send my shout outs to the following peeps!

AMY [teenage-dirtbag@realjuggalos.com][1]_ ~ Jennylovesnick ~ Barbara Merzweiler _[bingobaby2000@yahoo.com][2]_ ~ pannybaby123 ~ GottaKiss*Jeff ~ C ~ Amy ~ _

Desdemona Azreal ~ me ~ Gwendolyn ~ [MattNemesis46@aol.com][3]_ ~ & Undertakers Child_

Expect much more to come in the next few chapters, especially for brother to turn on brother………..hmmmmm!

Remember Read and Review

   [1]: mailto:teenage-dirtbag@realjuggalos.com
   [2]: mailto:bingobaby2000@yahoo.com
   [3]: mailto:MattNemesis46@aol.com



	10. The Tug on 'Takers Heart Pt. X

That next day at the arena, Cassidy is in the Hardyz locker room woopin' Jeff's butt in Dragon Ball-z.  
  
Cass: "I won!"  
Jeff: "Yeah yeah Laura Croft! You caught me on my day off. I did drive last night all though.  
Cass: "Oh poor baby." Cass begins massaging his shoulders, "you must be so worn out."  
  
Jeff leans his head back and Cass kisses him. Just then Regal barges in, out of breath.  
  
Regal: "Young Miss, Miss Undertaker, Cassidy..."  
Cass: "Whoa!"  
Jeff: "What's wrong?"  
Regal: "Your Father....loud noises coming from his dressing room..."  
  
Before Regal can finish, Cass and Jeff are off to 'Takers dressing room. There's a lot of people standing outside the door trying to listen. Cass moves her way to the door.  
  
Kurt: "I don't think you wanna do that..."  
  
They hear someone arguing and crashes. Cass pushes Kurt out of her way and opens the door. It's Cass' mom Estelle, and she's hot and throwing things at 'Taker.  
  
Cass: "Mom!"  
Estelle: "Oh Cassie," Estelle hugs Cass. "Cassidy my baby."  
'Taker: "I told you she was okay!"  
Estelle: "You dumb son of a bitch!"  
'Taker: "You know what lady, I'm about to throw your ass out of here!"  
Estelle: "What the fuck do you think Mark?! Do you think you scare me! My daughters safety scares me!"  
'Taker: "Dammit she's my daughter too! I love her just as much as you do..."  
Estelle: "The hell you do! Now you decide you want to be a father to your child..."  
  
The two continue to argue and cuss each other out.  
  
Cass: "Stop.... Stop......Stop! Stop it! Both of you stop it!"  
Estelle: "I..."  
Cass: "Mom stop! Just what are you doing here?"  
Estelle: "I came for you sweetheart. When I saw what happened two days ago..."  
Cass: "No! Because your adrenaline is running hot on telling dad off!"  
'Taker: "That woman has a lip on her..."  
Cass: "Dad you're no better! You can't talk civil to her as much as she can to you! You both act like children!"  
'Taker: "Look it here missy, respect us! We're still your parents. We brought you into this world and dammit...."  
Estelle: "Oh shut the fuck up Mark!"  
Cass: "You don't even respect each other! All you two are good at is bickering! How the hell is this helping!"  
Estelle: "You're coming home with me!"  
Cass: "No I'm not! Now I told you that!"  
'Taker: "Hell I told her that but the hepher is so damn hard headed she don't listen..."  
Estelle: (to 'Taker) "Fuck You!"  
'Taker: "That's it, your ass is going through the door!"  
Cass: "I can't take this anymore! Can't you two love me enough to stop?! (crying now) This is breaking my heart! And you don't give a crap.."  
'Taker: "Baby...."  
Cass: "Baby nothing dad, this is, as I remember, about me! Not about you, not about how much you can't stand each other! About me."  
  
Cassidy runs out followed by Jeff. 'Taker and Est4elle look at each other. Yes they know they're wrong. Estelle sits and buries her face in her hands crying. 'Taker pulls up a chair and sits in front of her.  
  
Estelle: "I'm so frightened for her Mark."  
'Taker: (embraces Estelle) "I know, so am I."  
  
Jeff catches up to Cassidy and stops her before she gets to the parking lot.  
  
Jeff: "Hey, hey don't run away from me."  
  
Jeff comforts her in an embrace.  
  
Cass: "my God, am I falling apart?"  
Jeff: "I won't let you."  
  
They sit on a trunk, Jeff embracing Cass...  
  
Back in 'Takers dressing room.  
  
Estelle: "Can't it be someone else? A fan?"  
'Taker: No one else would have known about Cass, it has to be someone involved here."  
Estelle: "Shouldn't we go after her?"  
'Taker: "No it's okay, she's with Jeff. She's safe with him and Kane. I don't trust anybody else...."  
Estelle: "Kane?"  
'Taker: "Yeah. What?"  
  
Now lets trip on back to Cass and Jeff. Kane walks over to them.  
  
Kane: "What's wrong?"  
Cass: "Mom's here."  
  
Jump back to 'Takers dressing room. Estelle stands as 'Taker sits, his head in his hands, he's obviously very upset and trying to compose himself.  
  
Estelle: "Mark I didn't tell you because I.....I don't know....."  
  
  
The door opens; it's Kane, 'Taker charges at him knocking him to the ground in the hallway as 'Taker begins to beat on his brother. Estelle tries to get him to stop. Cass walks up with Jeff and is horrified.  
  
Cass: "Uncle Kane! Daddy! Dad what's going on! What! Get off of him! Get off of him!  
  
Jeff tries to hold back Cass as she rants.  
  
Cass: "No, no! What the hell is going on!!!"  
  
Along with Jericho and Benoit, Jeff pulls the two apart. Cass stands in the middle.  
  
Cass: "What is going on!?"  
'Taker: (to Kane) "You fuck! It's been you all the time!"  
Cass: "What?! (looks at Kane) What?"  
Kane: "No it's not me! I wouldn't do that to her, I love her too much!"  
'Taker: "Why the hell should I believe you brother?! You done it once!"  
Cass: "Once? What? What? (to Kane) What? (no response; Kane looks down ashamed.) Tell me!"  
'Taker: "Go ahead tell her! Tell her how when she was 2 years old! When we couldn't find her! When someone abducted our child! For four fucking days! It was you! Tell her!"  
Cass: (crying) "No. no it can't be, tell me it isn't true.... Please...."  
  
Long silence.  
  
Kane: "It's true, butt I swear! I am not the stalker!"  
'Taker: "You best get your ass out of this place, hell out of the state! Out of the country! Boy I'm going to put a serious hurting on you!"  
Kane: (to Cass) "I'm sorry Cass..."  
  
Kane leaves. 'Taker takes Cass' hand. He wipes her tears, she is so sad.  
  
'Taker: "You're okay now, he won't hurt you again. Daddy promises."  
  
But Cass isn't convinced and stares off after her uncle.  
  
Please Read and Review  
  



	11. The Tug on 'Takers Heart Pt. XI

The Tug on 'Takers Heart Pt. XI

After all that happened at the arena, 'Taker took the night off. He's at the hotel with Estelle and Cass. Cass sits in a chair sorta frozen. There's a very uncomfortable silence in the room, each person wondering who will be the first to speak. 

Cass: "How can you keep something like this from us?" 

Estelle: "Your daddy didn't have family Cassidy. Kane was a very disturbed young man, he needed your father.....I just was glad to have you back. It was so long ago." 

'Taker: "I'll never forgive him for what he did......... but I know he would never do it again. I know that Kane isn't the stalker..... but that doesn't mean I will ever trust him again! I will never!" 

Cass: "I see. I see it all so clearly now. It was me." 

'Taker: "What are you talking about?" 

Cass: "My being kidnapped drove you apart......" 

Estelle: "No. No Cassie not at all. Baby, we just weren't meant for......" 

Cass: "How can that me mommy? How can you love and marry someone, have his child and not be meant for each other? You both were meant for me." 

'Taker: "It's been a long day baby, you should get some rest." 

Cass: "I can't..... daddy, I just don't want to shut my eyes." 

Cass begins to weep in 'Takers arms as her parents try to comfort her. 

Meanwhile back at the arena. Matt is in the locker room, he picks up the sweater that Cassidy left behind, he smells it and closes his eyes memorizing the scent. Jeff and Lita come in after Jeff's singles match. 

Jeff: "Dude, what are you doing?" 

Matt: "Nothing, here your girlfriend left this behind." 

Amy: "Man it's crazy about Kane isn't it?" 

Jeff: (still a bit disturbed by Matt, who is playing it off) "Yeah it is, but I just don't believe......he would do something like that." 

Amy: "Who can it be then, I mean if it isn't him? He knew all about Cass, none of us knew Undertaker had a daughter." 

Jeff: "I'm gonna go hit the shower and go see how she's doing." 

Jeff puts Cass' sweater in his locker and goes to take a shower. Lita sits on Matt's lap and kisses him. 

Amy: "Hey you, penny for your thoughts." 

Matt: "Only a penny?" 

Amy: "How about something else......" (Lita kisses Matt) 

Back stage Vince Mc Mahon is angry, I know what else is new. He's pissed because now that everyone knows what's going on with Kane, it's taken the spotlight off the match he's put together involving Shane and Albert in a Steel Cage. 

Vince: "Dammit! Dammit, why did I not know all this bull shit was going on!" 

Regal: "You've been bloody busy Mr. Mc Mahon, but things are under control. Kane is gone and so is the Undertaker, they will not take away from our match at all, everything is okay. 

Vince: "I didn't even know Undertaker bred a child." 

Regal: "I know, I know...." 

Coming back into the arena is Kane. Why? Well he has a few things to get off his chest. His music goes up and he goes into the ring. The crowd boos Kane, he ignores them and his usual fire thing (You know raises his hands and stuff) He speaks into the mike. 

Kane: "I've said for a long time.......that I am a monster. I am a monster! Here in this ring! Here in this federation! I am not a monster! When it comes to my family! You boo, me because you learned of the monster who did terrorize my family! The monster who kidnapped his baby niece! That monster is not me! I wouldn't hurt a hair on her head. I love my niece! Brother you know this!" 

Go to: Vince and Regal watching. 

Vince: "What the fuck is he doing! This isn't a storyline that I recall! 

Go to: 'Taker watching in the living room with Estelle. Taker closes his eyes and sighs. 

Go to: Cass in her room watching sitting close to the TV and touching where it shows Kane's face. 

Kane: "Cassidy, I love you. I would never hurt you, I hope one day you will forgive me." 

Cass: "I forgive you Uncle Kane." 

Go to: Arena 

Kane: "Undertaker, we have our differences, we probably always will. I give you my word! I will find the Son of a bitch who is doing this and he will pay! Dearly!" 

Now up goes Kane's music and he does the fire thingy and leaves the ring. 

_Okay, I know this one is soooooooo short, but I just had to add this chapter in today :) This adds a new twist of fate to the story! (That was a spoiler to Chapter XII) Thanks for all the wonderful reviews, you guys are soooooooo awesome! Chapters XII & XIII will be up tomorrow!_

_Read and Review_


	12. The Tug on 'Takers Heart Pt. XII

It's morning and 'Taker is fast asleep on the living room couch. Cass kneels by the sofa and for a moment studies her fathers face. His long lashes and in coming beard. He doesn't look like such a bad ass. She can see some gray seeping in at the temples. That could be due to the events of late. She watches his chest move up and down as he breaths.  
  
'Taker: "How long are you gonna stare at me?"  
Cass: "I didn't mean to wake you."  
'Taker: "That's okay kiddo... How's daddy's baby?"  
Cass: "I'm okay. I told Jeff I'd have breakfast with him, is that cool?  
'Taker: "Yeah it's okay, he's not a bad kid."  
Cass: (a beat) "I asked Uncle Kane to meet us there."  
'Taker: "You did what?!"  
Cass: "Dad, I have to talk to him."  
'Taker: "No you don't! Cassidy Marie...."  
Cass: "We both know he's not the stalker."  
'Taker: "That doesn't change the fact that he kidnapped you...."  
Cass: "Dad he was sick...."  
'Taker: "No excuse..."  
Cass: "I wonder what Vince Mc Mahon says about the nut who took Stephanie and tried to make her marry him."  
'Taker: "It's not even ten in the morning and you're trying to get my dandruff up?"  
Cass: "He won't hurt me. You know this."  
'Taker: "You want to be all forgiving?"  
Cass: "So do you. Admit it. Daddy for the last year you had a brother. He had your back and you had his, and together you two are unstoppable. You made him into that monster who abducted me.... Just listen to me. You and Paul Bearer laid the foundation of Kane's destruction, but in the last year you've been tearing up that and rebuilding a stronger foundation. A brotherhood; a family. The family you never had."  
  
Taker thinks of what she's saying and agrees. He brushes his daughters hair with his hand.  
  
'Taker: "I'm glad to see that tuition money isn't going to waste. You're such a smart girl...now get out of here and go fill your belly.  
  
Cass: "I love you daddy."  
'Taker: "I love you too baby."  
  
Cass leaves and walks over to the Hardyz room. She knocks on the door and Matt answers the door wearing boxers only.  
  
Matt: "Hey."  
Cass: "Hi."  
Matt: "Come on in, Jeff's in the bathroom.... takes him an hour...sit down."  
  
As Cass sits, Matt pulls on some jeans.  
  
Matt: "Man it is so early..."  
Cass: "Where's Amy?  
Matt: "She flew to visit her mom in Seattle...she's sick."  
Cass: "Sorry to hear that."  
Matt: "Yeah. So is everything okay with your family?"  
Cass: "Yeah I guess. Things will be okay."  
  
Matt sits by her and flips on the TV. They watch a bit of Scooby Doo.  
  
Cass: "I use to love this show when I was a kid."  
Matt: "Yeah, me too."  
  
Matt stares at Cass, he puts his hand in her hair and she jumps a bit startled.  
  
Matt: "So when are you gonna let Jeffy color your hair?"  
Cass: (scoots down) "I don't know."  
  
As Jeff comes out, Matt gets up.  
  
Matt: "It's about time, I gotta piss."  
  
Matt goes into the bathroom as Jeff rolls his eyes.  
  
Jeff: "Excuse him...you ready?"  
Cass: "Yeah."  
  
Jeff holds his hand out and Cass takes it and they leave.  
  
A while later Cass and Jeff are sitting in the restaurant waiting for their breakfast and Kane. Jeff notices how every so often Cass while glance at the door and her watch.  
  
Jeff: "He'll be here."  
  
Jeff takes her hand reassuringly as Kane walks in.  
  
Jeff: "See?"  
  
Cass gets up and walks to her uncle and gives him a big hug, she reaches up on her tiptoes to give him a kiss on the cheek, but misses and the kiss lands on his chin.  
  
Kane: "Good morning."  
Cass: "Morning."  
Kane: (to Jeff) "Hey."  
Jeff: "Hey Kane."  
Cass: "I ordered French toast; no powdered sugar."  
Kane: (takes her hand) "There's so much we need to talk about."  
Cass: "I know.'  
Kane: "I would never hurt you."  
Cass: "I know that too."  
Kane: "And things won't be the same with me and your father...."  
  
Just then, Undertaker walks up to the table.  
  
'Taker: "No they'll be better."  
  
Kane gets up and the brothers exchange words without words. 'Taker has forgiven Kane. 'Taker puts his hand on Kane's shoulder and Kane sits. 'Taker pulls up a chair and says to a passing waitress...  
  
'Taker: "Hey missy how about four of your largest steaks and eggs and a side of mashed n' gravy! (Slaps the girl on the butt) Not bad!"  
  
Cass: "Daddy!"  
  
'Taker smiles and winks at his little girl. Everyone laughs.  
  
Cass: "I ordered French Toast."  
  
'Taker: French toast? That ladee daa foo foo food? You eat that stuff Jeff?"  
Jeff: "Steak n' eggs sounds like food to me!"  
  
Jeff holds out his fist to 'Taker and 'Taker gives him dap then so does Kane.  
  
Kane: "Food!"  
  
Cass smiles thinking, "Oh my God, I'm here with cave men!"  
  
'Taker: (to waitress) "Girlie I'm gonna need a bucket or something to spit my chew into..."  
  
Like I said...OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!  
  
  
Next chapter will be up this evening!!!!!  
Thanks again for all the great reviews!!!!!!  
  
Please Read and Review  



	13. The Tug on 'Takers Heart Pt. XIII

The Tug on 'Takers Heart

Undertaker and Cass Return from taking Estelle to the Airport. They walk into the arena. 

Cass: "You were very nice to mom dad, I'm so proud of you." 

Taker; "Why wouldn't I be nice to her? She was on a plane home." 

They smile...Jericho walks up to them. 

Jericho: 'You're not going to believe the match Mc MaHON'S PUT YOU AND I 

IN. 

'Taker: "What?' 

Jericho: "You and me against Kane and Benoit." 

'Taker: (smiles) "Son let's set that son of a bitch Mc Mahon up." 

A PA comes up to Cass 

PA: "Hi, I'm new are you cassidy?" 

'Taker: "Who wants to know?" 

PA: "Uhmm, Jeff Hardy......sir. Said he has a surprise for her......something about dragon ball z?" 

The PA leaves and Cass squeels......she is sooooooooo happy! 

'Taker: "What the hell's that?" 

Cass: "Oh my God dad! It's like only the coolest video game today! I'll just open another can of whoop ass on Jeff Hardy! He must want a rematch. (kisses 'Takers cheek) See you later....." 

Cassidy takes off. 

'Taker: "But Cass......? (to Jericho) You got kids?" 

Jericho: "Nope." 

'Taker: "Son get your rest now." 

Cass excitedly runs to the Hardy Boyz dressing room. She knocks on the door. No answer. 

Cass: Jeff? 

She opens the door slightly. 

Cass: "Jeff?" 

She opens the door more and sees that it's dark save the lit votive candles throughout the room. Theres roses on the coffee table and some champagne. She smells the roses and smiles. How wonderful is this man? 

Then a pair of dark black pants, white tipped boots walk up behind her and arms encircle her waist. 

Cass: "Sweetheart these are so beautiful." 

One hand rests on her stomach as the other pulls her hair to the side and soft lips kiss the nape of her neck. Cass feels the bulge in his pants press harder into her tush, and she smiles. 

Cass: "You are so naughty I never would have.....known......" 

Cass turns around and is surprised, it's not Jeff it's Matt! 

Cass"What are you doing!" 

Cass pushes Matt away. 

Matt: "Don't tell me you didn't like that. Don't tell me you didn't want that....." 

Jeff inches closer to Cassidy as she backs away. 

Cass: "I thaught you were Jeff!" 

Matt: "One Hardyz as good as another....." 

Cass: "I'm leaving!" 

Matt: (grabs her arm) "No baby not without a kiss!" 

Cass: "You're crazy! Let go of me!!!" 

Matt holds her up to the wall. 

Cass: "I'm going to scream!" 

Matt: "Oh yeah?" 

As she opens her mouth to scream Matt kisses her not letting her go. 

Cut to the parking lot outside the arena. A car speeds in and stops by the limo's. Jeff gets out of the car and runs backstage to the dressing rooms. 

Cut back to the dressing room. Matt is kissing Cass hard and he has her wedged in. She can't get away. She grabs at his ear and pulls his earring; tearing at his ear. Matt lets go and grabs his ear. Cass is startled and still, then Matt whaps her across the face knocking her down into the coffee table. 

Matt: "Bitch!" 

Matt inches closer to Cass as she wimpers. Matt begins to unbuckle his pants. 

Matt: "I'm going to make you sorry you did that!" 

Just then Jeff comes in and charges his brother. The two fight knocking eachother into walls and lockers; basically beating the shit out of each other. Security and Regal enter breaking them apart. 

Regal: "Stop it! Stop it! What is the maning of this?!" 

Matt: (to Jeff) "Good shot little brother!" 

Jeff: "You fuck!" 

Matt: "She came on to me!" 

Cass: No, No! I didn't!" 

Matt: "Said something about two Hardyz being better than one!" 

Cass: "No!" 

Matt: "She's nothing but a whore!" 

Jeff Pops Matt. 

Jeff: You liar! Don't you talk about her like that you fuck!" I can't believe you would do this to me!" 

'Taker comes in the room. 

'Taker: "What the fucks going on here?! Cass?" 

Jeff: (breaks free and walks to cass and takes her hand) "Baby are you okay?" 

Matt: "She's better than okay......" 

Matt licks his lips, 'Taker sees how desheveled he is and that his pants are practically off. 'Taker falls into a rage and attacks Matt. Security try to get him off of him to no avail and The Undertaker beats the shit out of Matt. 'Taker pulls Matt's belt out of it's pants and starts to strangle Matt! The police come in and break it up and start to cuff 'Taker. 

Jeff:: "Why the hell are you cuffing him?! (Points to Matt) He attacked his daughter!" 

Cass: "Daddy?" 

'Taker: "Jeff get her out of here!" 

Officer: "We're just gonna take him to cool off." 

'Taker: "Get!" 

Jeff takes Cass out og the area and down the hall where they run into Kane. 

Kane: "What....." 

Jeff: "It was Matt......all along it was Matt." 

_Okay Okay don't get too upset! This story is far from over! and it is a mystery after all. The stalker still has not been revieled, I'm just setting some folks up and trippin y'all out :)_

_I'm moving this weekend so the next four chapters won't be up until middle of next week, but you know I'll let you know........ Thanks to you all!_

_Read and Review_


	14. The Tug on 'Takers Heart Pt. XIV

The following day, 'Taker, and Cass arrive at the ranch in Texas

The following day, 'Taker, and Cass arrive at the ranch in Texas. Jeff has come along. Jeff is so distraught and sad about Matt. Matt had passed out and had a mixture of alcohol and medication for his collarbone accident in his blood system. As they get out of the car, Sara shows up in the doorway and comes out to the SUV. Jeff stands there so lost, Cass takes his hand reassuringly. Sara runs up to 'Taker and embraces him.

Sara: "It's all over, it's all over." She then turns to Cass and embraces her. "I was so worried for you kiddo. Cass, I love you."

Cass: "I know." For the first time since Sara and her father have been together, Cass allows the embrace and embraces Sara back. 'Taker puts a hand on Jeff's shoulder and leads him in the house.

Later that night as 'Taker and Sara are preparing dinner, Jeff sits in his room looking over his scrapbook; the years he spent professionally and personally with his big brother. How could he betray me, is all he could think of. Cass stands in the doorway a good moment before he looks up.

Jeff: "Hey."

Cass: "Hey…" Cass sits on the bed with Jeff. "Matt's going to be okay.'

Jeff: "How can you say that after what he did to you."

Cass: "Because I know how much he means to you. And I know how much you mean to me."

Jeff: "I'm much too young to have my world falling apart."

Cass: "It's not falling apart, it just feels that way."

As Jeff moves in closer to kiss Cass, noise is heard from the living room and 'Taker cussing. The two run out to the living room. 'Taker and Sara are both watching Smack Down, 'Taker is pissed and Sara angry as DDP is in the ring claiming to be the stalker.

Cass: "Daddy who is that man?"

'Taker: "That man? Baby that man is going to be the most famous mother…."

Sara: "Mark! It isn't over is it…."

Jeff: "He wants you at 'King of the Ring'."

'Taker: "He's got me."

'Taker takes off to retreat in the backyard.

Sara: "You kids go ahead and eat." Sara follows 'Taker.

Cass: "How dangerous is this man?"

Jeff: "Dangerous enough. Thing is, he was never after you or Sara. He was after your dad. He's a big dog, don't worry he can take care of himself."

Cass: "Do you think he had any to do with…. what happened with Matt? Jeff, he could have drugged him."

Jeff: "Still wouldn't explain a few things."

Cass: "No doubt, dad is going to 'King of the Ring' now."

Jeff: "He shouldn't go alone."

The next morning, 'Taker is packing some stuff and putting on the hog. Sara is drinking coffee in the kitchen.

Cass: "Morning, what's going on."

Sara: "Your daddy is getting ready to leave."

Cass sees both bikes.

Cass: "Sara, you don't know how to…."

Sara: "Jeff is going along."

Cass: "Daddy never…" 

'Taker comes in.

Cass: "Daddy, you never let anyone ride your hogs, dad not even me!"

'Taker: "Don't go getting your nose out of joint little girl, it was all your boyfriends idea."

Cass: "Yeah, well he didn't say a word tome."

Sara: "Honey our flight leaves tomorrow afternoon."

Jeff comes in.

Cass: "Jeff…" Cass kisses her boyfriend. 'Taker looks away, this is his little girl and as much as he likes Jeff Hardy, he still can't quite adjust to her dating a wrestler. "Thank you. Keep an eye on my old man, he is…old." 

Jeff smiles at his girlfriend running his finger over her lips.

'Taker: "Jesus, Joseph and Mary Cassidy Marie, we're not going into battle!"

Cass crosses over to her dad, giving him a hug.

Cass: "Temper, Temper!"

'Taker: "I ain't got no temper."

Cass: "Of course you do…I should know, I inherited it. Daddy, kick this guys butt!"

'Taker: "No diggity sweet pea."

Cass: "You haven't called me that in a long time."

'Taker: "That's because you're all grown up, but you will always be daddy's sweet pea."

'Taker gives Sara a kiss and talks to her a bit, Jeff puts his hair in a tail.

Cass: "You be careful."

Jeff: "You too."

Jeff kisses his girlfriend and he and 'Taker walk out and get on the bikes and put on their helmet's as Sara and Cass watch from the porch. The two take off as the dust blazes behind them. Sara turns to walk back in the house, as Cass still looks out over the path her father and Jeff just left. Sara takes her stepdaughters hand and leads her back into the house.

__

Wow, I haven't posted in a while, I'm soooooooooo sorry guys but I've written some cool new stuff. More twists and turns, DDP plays a major role, but that guy is a **wacko**! 'Taker can't concentrate on him, he ain't the stalker (oops did I give it away? or didn't I?---- You just never know) I know this chapter was kinda……loopy, but hey there's always Chapter 15 huh? Thanks to everyone!!!!!!!!!!!!!

__

Read and Review


	15. The Tug on 'Takers Heart Pt. XV

Just a scoop, the night that 'Taker and Jeff left, someone is following Sara and Cass, this freakozoid is peeking big time on their every move and they don't even know it

Just a scoop, the night that 'Taker and Jeff left, someone is following Sara and Cass, this freakozoid is peeking big time on their every move and they don't even know it. 

Jeff and 'Taker stop in a hotel to rest for the night. 'Taker sits on the edge of his bed and pulls off his bandana. Jeff lies back in his bed and takes a deep sigh, then he gets a whiff of 'Taker's feet, as he takes off his shoes.

Jeff: "Dammit man is that your feet."

'Taker: (smiles) "Want a better whiff?"

Jeff: "I pass, thank you."

'Taker: "That's man feet there son, just cause yours smells like…damn yours smells no better man."

They both laugh.

'Taker: "So, there's something I've been meaning to talk to you about."

Jeff: "Cass?"

'Taker: "You a mind reader?"

Jeff: "You know it's funny, I kinda pictured you having this talk with me while cleaning your gun or sharpening your knife, some crazy shit like that."

'Taker: "Yeah… well I didn't bring my knife."

Jeff: "I dig your daughter…she's a very special girl."

'Taker: "Yes she is."

Jeff: "And it is my intention…. to treat her like gold. Cass means a lot to me, I may even love her."

'Taker: "_May even_? Boy let me tell you something the lucky son o' bitch to have my Cassy love him…well he's just one lucky son of a bitch."

Jeff: "This is true."

The two sit up and talk a while longer into the night.

Saturday night at _Jakked_, Kane is looking for DDP. 

Benoit walks to the Big Red.

Benoit: "I didn't know you were here tonight."

Kane: "Seen DDP?"

Benoit: "That Whacko! Nah man, but you better believe I do, I hand his ass over to you man. What he's playing with is…"

Kane: "Fire…and I like fire."

Kane continues his patrol for DDP.

JR is in his makeshift office at the arena; he's sitting at his desk passing papers across the desk to Matt.

JR: "Matt, what were you thinking?"

Matt: "I wasn't that was the problem…. JR maybe it was the drugs maybe it was the alcohol, maybe it was even my own lust for anything that Jeffy has. Man I know I fucked up! I ruined my career, my relationship with my girl, my relationship with my brother…."

JR: "Well, that relationship you're gonna have to work hard on, that and the one with Amy. Fortunately, this suspension isn't forever."

Matt: "Six months isn't forever? Feels like it."

Matt continues to sign the paper work for his temporary leave of absence from WWF.

Okay now this is a BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIG ASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS Jump to

King of the Ring

And now the briefest of brief summaries:

__

Taker and Jeff arrived and along with Kane tore the arena up and down looking for DDP, but know what? The dumb shit wasn't even there! But, then at Raw is war…

Before Raw is war. Sara and Cass are back stage, while the fierce trio ('Taker, Jeff, and Kane) continue their pursuit for DDP.

Sara: "This ass hole isn't all worth it. He wants to be famous? Rob a fuckin' bank! I'm so tired of this shit! Now my man is gone loco and taken along her boyfriend too."

Regal: "I want to guarantee you…"

Sara: "Darlin' you couldn't guarantee me shit in a compost field okay! You and Vince McMahon fix this and fix it now. I won't have my family deterred any longer!"

Regal: "Yes…uhm ma'am. Miss Cassidy."

Regal leaves the room like a dog with his tail between his legs. Cassidy looks on proudly at her step mom.

Cass: "Damn, don't mince words."

They both laugh.

Sara: "Let me buy you a 7-up."

The two head out to the soda machines and as they turn the corner, Cass runs into Matt who is leaving with some of his things.

Matt: "I'm, I'm…sorry."

Matt leaves looking very apologetic. Sara takers Cass' hand and they take off. 

As Sara and Cass sit down and drink their sodas and open a bag of _Munchos, _'Taker and Jeff walk over to the table and sit too.

'Taker: "Okay, ladies there's a change of plans."

Sara: "Like?"

'Taker tries to take a swig of her drink but it's all gone.

'Taker: "Were you thirsty or something?"

Cass: "Dad what's up?'

'Taker drinks from Cass' drink.

'Taker: "We're gonna have to draw that bitch out, he's playing hidey go peek."

Cass giggles; something is so funny about hearing her dad, the American bad ass, the CEO of Deadman saying 'hidey go peek'.

Sara: "So, we knew that he was a chicken shit."

'Taker: "Well we ain't hiding you two any longer. Tonight you go out with me and Cass, Jeff has a singles match tonight he needs a date to the prom."

Cass: "What happened to, 'I don't want my family in this business'?"

'Taker: "Same thing that happened to your boyfriend's hair…it changed."

__

Another shortie, I know it…but chapter 16 will be up tomorrow

Read and Review


	16. The Tug on 'Takers Heart Pt. XVI

Cass walks to Jeff's locker room, he is talking to a crying Lita

Cass walks to Jeff's locker room, he is talking to a crying Lita.

Jeff: "Hey, come on in…"

Amy: "Cass, I am so sorry."

Cass gives Amy a hug and rubs her back, she knows she feels terrible.

Cass: "You gonna be okay?"

Amy: "Yeah, I got some time away, gonna do some training. I'll see you two in a while K?"

Cass: "Okay."

Jeff: "Hey…"

Jeff embraces Amy, brushing her hair with his hand. Then she leaves, Jeff closes the door.

Cass: "_Is_ she going to be okay?"

Jeff: "That girl's tough as cookies. So my lady, you ready for some ring action."

Cass: "Okay you tell me. Wrestling is somewhat real, this I guessed. But how much of it is fake?" Jeff starts to laugh at his girlfriend. "Jeff Hardy don't you laugh, I want to know that you're not gonna break something out there."

Jeff: "Baby, baby I'm not gonna break nothing, but X-Pac's neck."

Cass: "Does that guy ever wash his tights? I mean he looks like a freakin flame!"

Jeff: "He is a freak.."

Cass: "Okay, well what do I do? I mean I'm no Lita I don't know how to do the 'guns' without looking like a freak myself…"

Jeff: "Just be yourself."

Cass: "Ooh, this is gonna be fun."

Jeff takes Cass hand and they go out to the ring, at the ramp, X-Pac is waiting.

X-Pac: "Hey Jeffy, can't promise I won't hurt you badly. Hello sweetness, when I get the boys belt you can be my lady."

Cass: "I wouldn't be your lady, even if you _were_ a man."

X-Pac smiles and goes out to the ring as his music starts.

Cass: "What a prick!"

Jeff: "Cass…" Jeff laughs "Okay my lady here we go."

Jeff's music goes up and he and Cass walk out to the ring. Jeff does his normal theatrics and Cass? Well she struts her stuff out to the ring along the side of her boyfriend. Jeff helps Cass in the ring, then gets in himself and jumps on the turnbuckles posing. X-Pac approaches Cass, and Jeff pushes him out of the way, the two start to fight but the ump breaks them up. Cass gets out of the ring and watches the fight. Jeff had things in control until X-Pac dropkicked him off the top turnbuckle and onto the ringside floor. Cass goes over to her boyfriend to help him up. X-Pac then went to the top but met a Hardy dropkick in mid-air, followed by a low blow by Cass. Jeff soon went for the Swanton Bomb, but missed. X-Pac then rolled up Hardy, and using the ring rope for leverage, pinned Jeff, but Cass knows how fucked up the system is, the ump doesn't see it, it didn't happen? Bull fuckin shit! (Excuse my French). Cass knocks off X-Pac's feet and Jeff gets him in a sleeper, X-Pac gets out of it, but Jeff DDT's him, followed by the awesome Swanton Bomb! Baby! Jeff gets the pin and keeps his Light Heavyweight Champion Belt!

__

Part 16 up first thing in the AM. See what happens with 'Taker and Sara

Read and Review


	17. The Tug on 'Takers Heart Pt. XVII

Jeff and Cass make it up the ring after his match, he's happy and Cass is prancing about

Jeff and Cass make it up the ring after his match, he's happy and Cass is prancing about.

Cass: "Baby you kicked his bootay! Go Jeffy get your groove on…"

Jeff takes his girlfriend in his arms and lays a big juicy kiss on her (sigh—to be Cassidy….) Just then X- Pac runs up to them and pushes Jeff into a wall.

X-Pac: "Hey dude, the story line didn't have you keeping the title!"

Jeff: (pushes X-Pac back) "So we flipped the script bitch what are you gonna do?"

X-Pac: "I've got your bitch…"

Regal comes walking up.

Regal: "Cool it out the both of you!"

X-Pac: "Did you see what they did? What she did?!"

Regal: "I most certainly did.."

X-Pac: "And? That wasn't in the script man! I was supposed to win the title! I was suppose to win the fuckin' title!"

Cass: "Sounds like someone's got a bad case of the supposeto's."

X-Pac: "Shut up bitch!"

Jeff: "How would you like your tongue yanked out of your damn mouth!"

X-Pac: "I'm not afraid of your 'daddy' do you hear me!?"

X-Pac takes off.

Cass: "God, someone's on the rag!"

Regal: "Even though, that wasn't in the script. But it was brilliant young lady I must admit you are 'Takers child."

'Taker, Kane and Sara walk up. Cass runs to Kane jumping in his arms.

Cass: "Uncle Kane did you see? Did you see?"

Kane: "Low blow kid, that was genius."

Cass: "Yeah I'm just working my way up to doing the choke slam…."

'Taker: "The hell you are! It's 'the last ride' or nothing…" To Regal "Are you just standing about or making sure that DDP gets in the damn building?"

Regal: "I'm on it" Regal leaves.

'Taker: "Well get on it then and stop standing around with your thumb up your crack!"

Cass: "Dad, tonight you and my uncle here will get your tag team titles back."

'Taker: "Only if Sara gives one of them a kick in the nuts…"

Kane: "Do they have…"

Everyone laughs. Sara fixes her ponytail.

Sara: "Cass darlin will you fix this damn thing, I feel like it's gonna come apart.

Cass and Sara walk over to the chair and the men talk, while Cass adjusts her stepmothers pony tail.

Cass: "So how is he?"

Sara: "Mad as hell, then again that's just Marc."

Cass: "How are you?"

Sara: "Honey I feel like I'm coming apart. I want this all to be over. This guy wants your daddy? Fine, Marc can take care of himself. I want him to leave you alone."

Cass: "You too. I see how special you are to my dad, more now than before. You're special to me too."

Sara's ponytail is okay now and she stands in front of her stepdaughter.

Sara: "Do you know how much it means to me to hear you say that?"

Cass embraces Sara as 'Taker looks on.

Cass: "This will all be over soon."

JUMP JUMP JUMP!

'Taker comes out to the ring with Sara. She stands off ringside and watches the match between the Dudley Boyz and 'Taker and Kane. She claps as her man gets some good hits in on the Dudleys.

JUMP TO:

Back Stage Cass sits on Jeff's lap watching the match and runs out to get a drink real quick. As she comes back to the room she runs into Albert. God he is so big and ugly not to mention that the back of his head looks like a penis!

Albert: "Boo!"

Cass jumps back a bit and Albert smiles and leaves. Cass goes back into the dressing room closing the door after her.

JUMP BACK TO THE RING:

'Taker and Kane continue their assault on the Dudleys when stupid Albert comes out to the ring and bonzai drops Kane, then pulling the prone D- Von over him for the count! (What a dick!) Afterward 'Taker chokeslams Bubba Ray! (Yahhhhhhhhhhhhh!--- See the chokeslam--- the CHOKESLAM) 'Taker and Sara stand together in the middle of the ring as she congratulates her hubby)

Sara: "That was good baby!"

'Taker: "I know, let's jet."

'Taker and Sara climb out of the ring and walk up the ramp, they get to the top and you just know 'Taker is gonna raise that right fist huh? Maybe Sara too? But no that Dam Diamond Dallas Page attacks 'Taker with a steel chair! (Bastard!) Now Sara has just had enough shit okay? So she slaps DDP silly and then urges the dumbfuck to fight! GO SARA!!!!!!!!!!!!!! But DDP taunts Sara, blocks her punch and grabs her by the hair. Sara screams in pain as this son of a biatch! Rips out a piece of her hair (no telling if it was hers or the pony tail, but it still hurt like HELL!) then leaving the scene.

When Cass sees this she runs out to the ramp followed by Jeff. 'Taker consoles the shaken Sara and Cass comes up to her with tears in her eyes, she sorta pushes her dad out of the way and embraces Sara, hushing her cries and telling her it's going to be okay, it's going to be okay. 'Taker looks as if all this is more than drained his energy away. Jeff pats him on the arm and 'Taker gives Jeff a look to say 'thanks kid' and the four take off backstage. The good news is back in the parking lot Kane does run into DDP and the two fight, but then someone blows Kane with a sledgehammer from the back! Kane falls to his knees and the assailant and DDP jump in a car and take off! Security comes up trying to help Kane, calling for paramedics, as Kane can't move.

__

More to come tomorrow---I know I jumped on this one, it wasn't suppose to be up 'til tomorrow, but I love you guys sooooooo much!

Read and Review


	18. The Tug on 'Takers Heart Pt. XVIII

Later that night Sara sits in a chair

Later that night Sara sits in a chair. Cass sits in the Chair next to her, her legs on Sara's lap as Sara holds her stepdaughter.

'Taker is off talking to the doctor and Jeff returns with a coffee for Sara.

Sara: "Thank you Jeff."

Jeff: "You're welcome. Baby, are you sure you don't want anything?"

Cass nods her head yes.

Sara; "Cass you haven't eaten since lunch. Why don't you two go get something to eat? Look it here darlin' your uncle is as tough as nails there's no need for…."

'Taker comes over looking so sullen. Cass walks up to her father.

Cass: "Dad? Dad?"

'Taker walks past his daughter and slumps in a chair burying his face in his hands.

Cass: "He's going to be okay! He's going to be okay!"

Sara: "Marc, what is it?"

'Taker: "That blow… Kane's paralyzed. Paralyzed.

Cass: "No…he can't… he can't be…"

'Taker: "He's a man Cassidy Marie, just a man. No one here is super human… Doc wants to run some more test…MRI…he's gonna be here a while.

As 'Taker finishes Cass takes off into Kane's room. Kane lies in the bed. Her uncle, her Superman, much too big for the feeble hospital bed. His mask is off, it's nothing new to her, she's seen him plenty of times unmasked and still believes he's the most beautiful man on earth. The Doctor gave him sedatives and he is resting. As tears roll down her face, Cass walks over to her uncle's bed. She takes his hand and kisses his forehead, she then sits and lays her head on his chest holding on and listening to his heartbeat. Kane moves his hand up to her hair and brushes it gently.

__

Soooooooo much more to come. I know I know…I just couldn't hold on to this one until tomorrow! Has this latest event taken the best of 'Taker? Has he got anymore fight left?

Read and Review


	19. The Tug on 'Takers Heart Pt XIX

'Taker and Sara are asleep in their suite

'Taker and Sara are asleep in their suite. It's 2:30 am and Cass is restless. She walks out of her suite and knocks on Jeff's door. She can hear video game sounds; he must be awake too. Jeff answers the door.

Jeff: "Cass? Are you okay?"

Cass: "Can't sleep."

Jeff: "Come in. Come in."

Cass enters, Jeff closes the door and she sits on the bed.

Cass: (refers to video game) "You too huh?"

Jeff: "What? Oh! Yeah, I've never been much on the… sleeping thing. Kane's gonna pull through this."

Cass: "This is draining dad." (Crying) "It's draining all of us." (Jeff embraces his girlfriend.) "Is this what he wanted? Is this what that sick bastard wanted?"

Jeff consoles his girlfriend hushing her whimpers and stroking her hair. 

Cass: "I don't know what I'd do without you Jeff."

Jeff gently kisses Cass, then a bit more pastionately. As they are really getting into it he stops.

Jeff: "I want you so badly."

Jeff's mind rambles: Is this the time? What about 'Taker? Who gives a fuck about 'taker, I want Cass! But she's going through hell now. 'Taker'll have my nuts for this! What he won't know won't hurt him! But he trusts me! Oh Fuck all to hell! My big head is winning this argument even though my little head is…. getting hard and hot…Damn! Then Cass, knowing there's a battle going on in her boyfriend's head(s), places his right hand on her thigh. Jeff closes his eyes; looks like little head won this one after all! He begins to kiss Cass gently as he leans her back on the bed and his hand slips up her short pajamas… exploring…

__

Okay kiddies I'm not too into the graphic stuff you know…. the ins and outs and all that deelish stuff---- so use your imagination cos I blush big time :)

Jeff and Cass make love. _There I said it!_

Safe Sex Proclaimer: Always use a condom --- They did… in fact they used several! Never ever use the same condom over……..they are not recyclable okay, anyway that's just plain NASTY!

A while later in 'Taker's room, suddenly 'Taker wakes up; he sits up in bed.

Sara: "Marc."

Taker: "It's okay baby go back to sleep."

Sara: "Where are you going?"

'Taker: "I'm just gonna check on Cass."

Sara: "She's sleeping, let the child sleep."

'Taker: (kisses Sara) "I'll be right back."

'Taker walks over to the suite door and lightly knocks.

'Taker: "Cassie?"

'Taker opens the door and goes in, no Cass. He looks a little sad, knowing she must be with Jeff. 'Taker leaves out her door to the hallway and over to Jeff's room. He hesitates to knock and hears the video game going and the two laughing.

Cass: "Face it Jeff you suck at this game. My dad plays better and he didn't even know video games existed until recently."

Jeff: "You know you can always go back to your room…"

They continue to laugh. 'Taker smiles; relieved. He doesn't even want to think of his little girl and sex. 'Taker goes back to his room.

Back in Jeff's room.

Jeff: "Maybe I'm letting you win anyway…"

Cass: "Maybe…NOT!" (Yawns)

Jeff: "Think you can sleep now?" (Yawns)

Cass: (yawns) it could be a poss."(Yawns) "Ability…"

Jeff yawns, then Cass yawns, then Jeff again.

Jeff: "Stop it."

Cass: (yawns) "I'm trying"

Jeff: "Let me." (Yawns) "Help you."

Jeff kisses Cass.

Cass: "Thank you. I love you very much."

Jeff: "I love you too."

Jeff kisses Cass and walks her to the door. He watches as she walks back to her room and goes inside. Then he goes back into his room.)

Early the next morning, Sara comes into Cass' room. Cass is out like a light.

Sara: "Cass… Cass…"

Cass: "Huh…."

Sara: "Mornin' sleepyhead."

Cass: "Morning."

Sara: "Your daddy and I are going to the hospital to see Kane… Order room service and try and have a good time today. Why don't you and Jeff go shopping or see a movie. Baby just don't worry about Kane, he'll be fine."

Cass: "Okay."

Sara: "My you at least slept well last night… Look at that bed hair, make yourself up pretty before you see Jeff."

'Taker: (enters suite) "She oughta slept good after that workout last night with her boyfriend." (Smiles)

Cass looks scared—Dad knows? OH MY GOD WE'RE COOKED!

Sara looks confused.

Sara: "What?"

'Taker: "Someone was up last night woopin' Jeff's ass!"

Sara: "What!?"

'Taker: "In video games woman! Get your mind out of the gutter!"

Whew! Thinks Cass as 'Taker comes over to her and plants a kiss on her forehead.

'Taker: "Not daddies baby… Order some breakfast, here's some money go shopping or see a movie."

Cass: "Okay daddy."

'Taker walks back to his suite then looks back at Cass.

'Taker: "That's daddy's baby!"

'Taker beams with pride before going back into his suite. Sara smiles and eyeballs Cass. She knows something more than 'video games went on last night.

Sara: "We'll talk about this later."

Sara kisses Cass' forehead and goes back into her suite closing the door. Cass sighs in relief and rolls back over to continue sleeping.

__

Read and Review


	20. The Tug on 'Takers Heart Pt. XX

That morning 'Taker comes into Kanes room, Kane's eating breakfast

That morning 'Taker comes into Kanes room, Kane's eating breakfast.

'Taker: "Hospital food is like eating shit… not that I ever ate shit. Unless you count that slop Estelle use to try to pass off as supper."

'Taker clears away the food and places a breakfast from the hotel in front of him.

Kane: "You're being nice to me, am I dying?"

The two laugh.

Kane: "How is Cass?"

'Taker: "That kid loves you brother."

Kane: "I love her too… So I've got down time. Some time on my hands."

'Taker: "Not a problem. Nikki's flying in from Utah?"

Kane: "Yeah, I talked to her last night. Regal visited me, can you believe that?"

'Taker: "Yeah, actually I can."

Sara: (enters room w/ teddy bear) "Kane."

Kane: "You shouldn't have."

Sara: "This is from your niece."(Kisses his forehead) "This is from me. Is it true Mc Mahon is bringing in a camera crew, like he did for Triple H?"

'Taker: "Son of a bitch'll do anything for ratings."

Sara: "Well he'll have plenty."

Meanwhile Jeff and Cass are doing some shopping at the local mall.

Jeff: "Girl you can shop!"

Cass: "Yeah it's amazing how easy it is."

Jeff: "I can go for a mochachino."

Cass: "Starbucks!"

The two walk in and order their drinks. Cass orders cheesecake and Jeff; a carrot muffin and they sit and talk a while.

Jeff: "Wanna see a movie?"

Cass: "Yeah, Dr Doolittle 2?"

Jeff: "Hey Croc Hunters in it!"

Cass: "He is not!"

Jeff: "Is too!"

Cass: "Really? How'd he get cast?"

Jeff: "He's the man."

Cass: "No darlin' you're the man."

Cass leans in and kisses Jeff.

Jeff: "Cass? Your dad's gonna kill me…"

Cass: "No he won't Daddy is really understanding… sorta… kinda…not! What he don't know won't hurt him."

Jeff: "I tried to use that logic too."

Cass: "Why didn't it work?"

Jeff; "You're just too hott I guess."

They laugh and Cass feeds Jeff a bite of cheesecake.

MUCH MUCH MUCH LATER:

At the arena for SMACK DOWN! (a.k.a. The Rocks Show!)

Undertaker is getting a massage by Sara in his dressing room.

'Taker: "Baby we're overdue for a vacation y'know?"

Sara: "Uhuh."

'Taker: "When this is all over I'm taking you away. I want you all to myself."

Sara: "That sounds wonderful darlin' I bet Cass will be happy to get back to school."

'Taker: "She'll miss her boyfriend… baby I just don't know, I like the kid and all, but when I think of him… touching… kissing… Oh God I just don't want to think about it!"

Sara: "Oh honey that's normal for you to feel that way. But know this. Cass is a young lady… of age, extremely smart. She's a good girl."

'Taker: "Yeah she is isn't she…"

Sara: "I mean what did you think my daddy thought of you?"

'Taker: "He was afraid. I ain't afraid of the boy."

Sara: "Jeff. He's got a name. What _do_ you think of him?"

'Taker: "I dunno… He's okay besides his hair colors I guess, boy looks like he shampooed his hair in some sherbet."

Sara: "And if he and Cass were to have a sexual relationship?"

'Taker winces at the word sexual.

'Taker: "One of them would be missing a penis. Guess which one."

Sara: "Marc!"

'Taker: (a beat) "I guess I'd be okay…with it, I guess…"

Sara: "That's my baby."

Sara kisses 'Taker.

Jef and Cass come into the arena via the parking lot when they run into DDP who smiles viciously.

DDP: "Well hello beautiful… Hi to you too Cassidy."

Jeff guards Cassidy.

Jeff: "Go the fuck away!"

DDP: "How's your uncle sweetheart, will he be okay?"

APA come running over and grab DDP

Farooq: "I thought I smelled WCW pussy in here!"

DDP: "How's your step mom? I kept a lock of her hair in my scrapbook…"

Bradshaw: "Don't worry little girl, we're about to take the trash out!"

As they start to take DDP away as he laughs, Cass sees red and balls up her fist and runs to DDP and punches him hard in the face drawing back her fist in pain as APA take DDP away knocked the fuck out!

Cass: "Ow! Was that supposed to hurt? That fuckin hurt!"

Jeff takes her hand as Regal walks up.

Regal: "You better put ice on that Miss."

Jeff: "Regal, what the fuck's with security!"

Regal: " 'Taker specifically gave instructions for DDP to come in."

Jeff: "And just when do you _specifically_ listen to anyone besides McMahon!"

Jeff takes Cass to 'Takers dressing room.

'Taker: "What happened?"

Cass: "I feel better now… Ow Ow ice ice baby, and I don't mean the song…"

Cass goes to Sara who gets her ice for her fist.

Jeff: "Nothing, your little girl just punched DDP out cold!"

As 'Taker starts to take off, Jeff stops him. 

Jeff: "APA's probably beating the shit out of him at an undisclosed location."

'Taker: "Yeah well I got plans too. Big plans."


	21. The Tug on 'Takers Heart Pt. XXI

Later before the show, 'Taker and Sara are doing an interview with JR Cass watches from the side lines as her step mother says she's the biggest bitch

Later before the show, 'Taker and Sara are doing an interview with JR Cass watches from the side lines as her step mother says she's the biggest bitch. 'Taker gets fed up with the interview and leaves passing by Cass. Sara stays and talks with JR Cass takes off after her dad.

Cass: Dad, it's gonna be okay.

'Taker: No baby, it's not going to be okay. Not until DDP is 6 feet under.

Cass: We're all angry daddy. That's not all that's bothering you. What is it? Dad?

'Taker: Sara and I have been…..We want to have a baby Cass; if she woulda got hurt. Damn, what business do I have having children anyway, I couldn't even be there for you.

Cass: Dad, you are here for me. You don't know how important these last few weeks have been to me. Because I am with you.

'Taker: Yeah? ('Taker sits his little girl on his knee)

Cass: Yeah.

'Taker: And you won't mind having a baby sister or brother.

Cass: Dad, really I'm much too old to be jealous of a baby.

'Taker: Listen here baby girl, you will always be the tug on daddy's heart, y'hear?

Cass: Yeah I do daddy. (The two embrace and Jeff and Sara walk up)

'Taker: Hey Jeff.

Jeff: Hey, this is so touching.

'Taker: Yeah and speaking of touching, I got something to say to you two. (A beat) It's okay with me if you two have …(not wanting to say it) sex. 

'Taker swallows that down hard and Jeff and Cass are scared shitless, does he know?

'Taker: Just wrap it up. (The kids still look in shock; totally speechless) Y'know, don't be silly don't be daft, but a slicker on your shaft.

Sara: Darlin' I think you mean don't be daft, don't be silly, put a raincoat on your willy.

'Taker: Ah hell, I don't care what the limerick is Sara! I just don't want you two to make me a granddaddy. I barely got this daddy role down. (The kids are in shock) Damn it I don't think I have anything to worry about these two ain't having no sex (pats Jeff on the back) You're a good kid Jeff, let's go woman.

Sara and 'Taker leave the arena, the kids are still in shock.

Jeff: He knew?

Cass: I dunno.

Jeff: This means we can have sex?

Cass: As long as you…. (The two bust up laughing) wrap it up!

Jeff: Did you hear him say …s-s-s sex? Like a fraidycat.

The two walk off.

Cass: Hey my daddy isn't no fraidycat.

The two continue to laugh and walk off

Okay, I know how short this is, I just lost most of the next four chapters :*( and the dummy I was, I didn't backup! But I'm working real hard on putting it up real soooooooooon, like in the next two days, so I'll try real hard k? Thanks to everyone for the wonderful reviews You all are sooooooooooo wonderful. AngelGrl, thanks for asking about WYLEI that will be up too, I lost the next chapters to that too, (ain't my luck grand!) I will also have a new Jeff fanfic and a 'Taker shortie, and a Scottie II Hottie fanfic up soon.

I'm also working on my website, that will have all these fanfics on it. A lot is going on, but again, I thank you all very very much!

Huggs,

Alice


	22. Intermission by Cass

Dear Readers,

Dear Readers,

OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Did you see Raw last night!? Did my dad kick Dallas' ass or what?! And did you see my step mom kick homeboy in the nuts! Now that was RAW. Well just for your info, Uncle Kane is out of the hospital; he's resting at home with his girlie Nikki. (Even though last night it looked like he was beating the crap outa DDP)

Jeff and I are doing good, that was funny how daddy was rationalizing the usage of a condom. Also, Y'know Alice has gotten a whole truckload of letters about Tug, so I convinced her to put up a site, I hope you guys like it, she's not a bad kid ;) 

You'll get to meet my girl Desirée, she's in the fic "When You least Expect It" (If you don't know, you need to read and review!" and Dreama, she's in the fan fic surrounding the WB's Angel. (Look under author TVSKendra!)

Well I just gotta plug my girl Alice, you guys she loves you so much you are soooo encouraging, and if not for you, I wouldn't have had 'life' breathed in me so thanks!

Dad and Sara left ahead of Jeff and me, so we're just chillin in Washington another day, Matt called Jeff this morning, it didn't go so great, a lot of cussing and 'How could you do this to me…' I feel so bad for my baby, he feels as he has truly lost his brother, and can't trust him at all. Look at him sleeping…. He has the most perfect lips, and I can not believe I am sleeping next to him. What did I ever do to be so lucky?

Anyways, I know this letter was brief, but I gotsa go and spoon with my baby, I'll see y'all on Friday, and don't miss SmackDown!

wubba wubba,

Cassidy Marie Calloway


	23. The Tug on 'Takers Heart Pt. XXII

It's been a week since DDP attacked Sara

It's been a week since DDP attacked Sara. Dad sent me to stay with Uncle Kane and Nikki and I just couldn't believe all the shit I missed!

Cassidy pulls her car into the arena parking lot; she parks and gets out of the car with her best friend Jamie. Jamie took some time off for the summer, and Cass took a break too.

Jamie: Oh my God! Sweet Jesus Cass this is the WWF!

Cass: I don't know what kind of circus this is..

Cass says as they walk toward the dressing rooms

Cass: And those mother fuckin' WCW bastards are gonna be sorry they ever put a hand on my dad.

Jamie: Oh I think your dad can take care of himself.

Cass: I'm sure of it.

They reach 'Taker's locker room and it's locked, Cass knocks.

Cass: Daddy? Sara

Jamie: Maybe they're getting jiggy with it.

Cassidy rolls her eyes at her friend and knocks again.

Jamie: What? You said they were trying to have a baby.

Cass: Where can they be?

DDP walks up behind the girls.

DDP: My my if it isn't the pretty Cassidy.

Cass jumps startled.

DDP: (to Jamie) You're that kid she rooms with in Arizona.

Jamie: Why didn't your daddy just pull out?

Cass: Back up.

DDP: What did you say to me?

Cass: (in his face) Back the fuck up!

DDP: You must have grew the balls your daddy lost.

Cass: And just when are you gonna grow a set stubby? Look you sneak up on people, stalk women, you're a pathetic son of a bitch.

DDP: Yeah? Does lover boy know how far you would have gone with Matt? Does he know?

Cass: Do not fuck with me did you hear me!

DDP: I'm just looking out for the kid, I mean once he finds out that you two were….uhm aquainted biblicly…

Jamie: What? when did this happen? Cass?

Cass: What do you want?

DDP: In due time sweetheart, I'll let you know in due time.

DDP walks away.

Jamie: What did he mean by that, that bibically…… you and Matt, I mean he tried to get you and ….

Cass: (not proud head down) I'm not proud of it, it happened a long time ago.

Jamie: How long ago?

Cass: A year ago.

Jamie: A year ago? Cass 10 years ago is a long time ago, three years ago is pretty freakin recent.

Cass: Remember when I went to Dory Funks camp in Florida? Matt was training there after an injury. I met him, and we sorta. We had a ….fling. It was all just attraction, kissing and making out. That was it! I swear.

Jamie: So he did have some motive behind coming on to you?

Cass: Yeah. I gotta tell Jeff.

Just then Jeff walks up behind her.

Jeff: Tell me what?

Cass: Jeff.

Jeff: (embraces and kisses his girlfriend) Baby! I am sooooo glad to see you. I didn't know you were coming back so soon until I called Kane.

Cass: Uhm Jeff Hardy, Jamie Edwards. She's my room mate.

Jamie: Nice to meet you.

Jeff: You too. Babe what's wrong?

Jamie waited in the outer room watching MTV while I told Jeff my secret in the back room. And as I expected, he wasn't happy about it. Especially that he had been so angry with Matt and I failed to tell him until now.

Jeff: So. Your conscience just caught up with you?

Cass: I am so sorry. I love (Jeff moves away from her) you, I didn't want to hurt you.

Jeff: Just what do you think you're doing now?

Tears begin to fall from Cassidy's eyes.

Jeff: What it all comes down to Cassidy is you didn't trust me enough, that I would be able to handle the fact that you and Matt had a thing!

Cass: It was just a summer thing. It didn't mean anything really Jeff it didn't.

Jeff: It's summer now! Is that what we're having? Just a fling!

Cass: No… I love…

Jeff: Don't! Don't say that to me now! You slept with him! Didn't you?! Didn't you!?

Cass: No. No Jeff I didn't! I didn't!

Jeff: And for some reason I just don't believe you! So if you'll just excuse me! I have a show to get ready for, show yourself out.

Cassidy knew that what she had done was wrong and she deserved his wrath, but she couldn't control those damn tears. She walked out of the room and Jamie knew what had happened, she threw her arms around her friend and the two walked out of Jeff's dressing room, but as they walked down the hall they ran into 'Taker.

'Taker: Cass?

Cass tried especially hard to hide her tears behind her hair.

Cass: Hey dad. 

Cass gives 'Taker a hug, but he holds on a while and holds on to her back as the tears start falling again and Cass is a sobbing blob in 'Takers arms. 'Taker hushes her cries and looks at Jamie.

Jamie: She's just tired Mr. Calloway.

'Taker: Why didn't you stay with your uncle?

Cass: I missed the drama.

Cass half smiles as does her dad.

Cass: I was worried for my old man. How are you old man?

'Taker: I can take care of myself.

Jamie: I told her.

'Taker: Something tells me you did. So you're here to hang out too?

Jamie: I missed the kid

'Taker: I can understand that. Nice to see you again kiddo. You seen Jeff?

Cass: (a beat) Yeah, I seen him. I'm really tired, Jamie let's go back to the hotel?

Jamie: Cass………no, come on. You had the last five weeks in bliss here. All I want is to see a show, and maybe smack Tests butt.

Cass: I want to go.

Jamie: I understand, come on.

'Taker: No, no now what's wrong?

Cass: Nothing.

'Taker: Cassidy Marie your daddy ain't no fool now something's bothering you.

Cass: God dad, I didn't know you were like Madam Cleo or shit…

'Taker: Don't you sass me missy! Did you and Jeff get in a spat? (Cass nods yes) Oh damn girl that ain't nothing! That's just love! You'll both get over it and move on.

Cass: You may be right about the moving on part.

'Taker: Well what did the fuck do!

Cass: Nothing. ('Taker rolls his eyes) Dad, he didn't do anything wrong.

'Taker: Well I know you didn't.

Cass: You're so damn partial.

'Taker: The curse of being a father, my daughter could do no harm. You'll be okay. Okay baby girl, this is just a spat, that's all. I was kinda hoping you would stick around. DDP fights Shane tonight and Sara's not into it tonight. Ima kick his ass!

Jamie: OOOOh I gotta see this!

Cass: Okay who am I to deprive you. (Jamie hugs Cass and squeels. Yeah she squeels too)

Well as you know 'Taker took Shane's place in the ring with DDP and turned on 'Taker, what you didn't know is that as DDP and Shane made their way out of the arena, they were attacked by Cass who took a bat across DDP's back and started pounding on Shane letting out her agression! She was crying "Not my daddy! When Farooq pulled her off Shane and Bradshaw started beating the shit out of DDP. Farooq and Bradshaw along with other Superstars took out the Trash. Cass ran back out to the ring to her father helping him out of the arena.

While 'Taker showered and changed to go back to the hotel, Jamie and Cass watched Jeff's match with Big show.

Cass: I can't believe this Show? Jeff is half that monsters size!

'Taker comes out drying his hair and watches the match too. The girls are antsy during this match and Cass can't stand to see Show bust on Jeff. Then Trish comes in the ring and kisses Jeff. 'Taker sees his little girl see red from the corner of his eyes.

Jamie: What the hell.

'Taker: It's just in the story line girls. It's just a story line.

But it doesn't look much like a story line as the three leave out to the parking area and see Jeff return backstage with Trish. For a breif second Jeff's eyes catch Cass' and he kisses Trish. Cass' eyes fall to the ground. 'Taker looks confused and sad for his child, and Jamie takes her hand and 'Taker the other and they leave.

__

Please Read and Review

Sorry this one took so long, next chapter is up tomorrow!


	24. Dear Diary-- Cass Reflects on the Day an...

Dear Diary,

Dear Diary,

Tonight sucked so bad… I just lost the most incredible thing in my life, because I couldn't be honest. Exactly what is honesty anyway? Is it how I felt for Matt last year?

Flash back to June 2000. It's hot and humid and I'm here in Florida, mostly because dad didn't want me to. Of course mom supported me. Anything dad didn't want me to do, she was all for, God she hates his guts!

This summer has been Soooooooo, just so hot! I met the hottest guy! His name is Reed. Dark hair, dark eyes, awesome body and soft lips! I am soooooooooo enjoying Florida and every minute with him.

Last night was the most awesome night of them all, under a blanket of the most beautiful stars. Oh and did I tell you the best part! His accent is to die for! Lust could very well turn into Love with out a doubt. I'm done! Take me off the list!

Dear Diary,

I am so crushed. I found out it was all a lie, I looked into his eyes as he told me the most incredible lies. Everything was a lie! I can never trust a man again! I swear from this moment on, this summer never happened and I will not remember his name if I can help it.

A tear falls down Cass' cheek as she remembers that summer and how she gave her heart to Matt only to discover what a liar he was. As more fall she thinks on how much she hurt Jeff, and how even when he kissed Trish, it was in some ill mind meant to be pay back. She knows it was painful for him, and that he loves her and was just trying to get under her skin. It worked. Hell maybe the morning will be different. Maybe I'll go to sleep and this whole day will be just a bad dream. Maybe…. (Cass drifts off to sleep)

__

More tomorrow!

Read and Review


	25. The Tug on 'Takers Heart Pt 25

Today is Smack Down

Today is Smack Down! and Cass and Jamie are in 'Takers Dressing room. 'Taker is on the phone talking to Sara.

Jamie: You okay?

Cass: Stop asking that okay.

Jamie: You tossed and turned last night. You should talk to him.

Cass: He doesn't want to talk to me.

Jamie: It was nothing, you two just had a fling, and he lied to you about who he was…

Cass: Then why didn't I tell Jeff from the start? Because I lied to him, I might as well face it, my man is gone.

'Taker: (to Sara on the phone) Okay baby, We'll see you tonight, I love you too. Uhuh bye.

Cass: She feeling better?

'Taker: A bit. You and I need to talk about this.

Cass: This what?

'Taker: This business with Jeff Hardy lip locking the whore.

Cass: He's upset with me.

'Taker: What the fuck kind of way is that to act!

Cass: Dad…. God you might as well know too.

'Taker: I'm not gonna like this am I?

Cass: Remember last year when I asked you to send me to camp in Florida.

'Taker: Yeah?

Cass: Mom said I could go, she paid and everything.

'Taker: (sucking his teeth) I figured that much.

Cass: I met this guy and…

'Taker: I don't want to hear the rest.

Cass: Dad, that guy was Matt Hardy. But I didn't know he was Matt, he said his name was Reed Montgomery.

'Taker: So what you're trying to tell me, is that you had a fling with Matt Hardy last year?

Cass: Yeah.

'Taker: And Jeff found out.

Cass: I told him.

'Taker: (rolls his eyes) That's your momma in you. Why did he have to know?

Jamie: Because DDP threatened her!

Cass elbows her friend.

'Taker: He did what?! That son of a bitch approached you!? How the hell did he know?

Cass: I don't know. All I know is that I've lost my man daddy. And I love him with all my heart.

Cass begins to cry again and 'Taker consoles her.

Later, Jamie is off chatting with Test and Cass is getting some hot tea, when 'Taker comes out of Mr. McMahans office angrily and cussing.

'Taker: Mother Fucker!

Cass: Dad, what was all that about.

'Taker: We're the new boy band! Jericho, Stone Cold, Angle and myself. WCW & ECW vs us… Team WWF! I don't know what kind of shit his momma and poppa where on when they created that demon! Hell maybe they were brother and sister….

Cass: Wha…?

'Taker: McMahan! He is trying to build an army to fight his stupid little son and bitch daughter. God I wish Kane was here.

Cass: That's a first.

'Taker: What?

Cass: You wish Kane was here, sounded almost brotherly.

'Taker: Well that's probally because he's the only brother I have. Shit I got a tag match with Angle to get ready for! (leaves for dressing room)

Cassidy turns and sees Jeff come back from his match with Mike Awsome for the hardcore title. She reluctantly walks to him.

Cass: Congrats.

Jeff: Thanks.

Cass: Jeff do you think we can…

Jeff: Gotta go see you. (Jeff walks off)

Cass: Talk?

Cassidy's eyes fall to the ground and she turns to walk back out to the parking lot, but DDP is behind her.

Cass: You got to stop doing that!

DDP: (laughs)

Cass: What?

DDP: (laughs more)

Cass: You idiot!

DDP: I wasn't gonna tell him; figured you would though.

As DDP continues to laugh he falls to the ground by the powerful blow of Cass' right fist.

Cass: Mother fucker, you don't know who the hell you're messing with!

As she walks bast him she kicks him in the gut.

During 'Taker and Angles match that night they are attacked by ECW and WCW, Cass runs out into the ring and jumps on the back of Raven who throws her off and she hits the turnbuckle. 'Taker tries to reach his daughter but can't as the boots of Taz crush into his head. The blow has knocked Cass out. Test runs out to the ring with Jamie following and pulls Cass out of the ring. Jamie sits near the barrier cradling her unconscience friend as the paramedics come to see her. Test jumps in the ring and starts woopin' butt too. 

Backstage, Jeff sees what is going on and runs out to help when he sees Stone Cold getting in a limo with McMahan and Debra

Jeff: Where the hell are you going?!

Stone Cold: Boy you need to mind your business!

Jeff: I thought you were heading up this division of WWF (slams door shut)

Stone Cold: Get away from the door! Boy do not make me repeat myself! I am the World Wrestling Federation Champion. I'm Stone Cold Steve Austin and if you don't move your bony carcass from the door I'm gonna have to whoop your rainbow brite ass!

Jeff: Well let's whoop it then! You may be too chicken shit to go out there and fight with your federation so if it takes me beating your ass on my own so beat it.

Stone Cold acts like he's laughing then starts to tear into Jeff. As he is beating up the Carolina boy, Stone Cold is ready to throw another punch, but his fist is held. By none other than Kane. Kane starts beating the shit out of Stone Cold and proceeds to along with Jeff carry him to the arena. When they get to the ring, the fighting is still going on and Kane throws Stone Cold in the middle of the angry men and everyone begins to kick his ass!

And that is when Smack Down ends

__

Read and Review

More Tomorrow


	26. The Tug on 'Takers Heart Pt 26

Well It turns out I have a little concussion thanks to Raven

Well It turns out I have a little concussion thanks to Raven. I've been slipping in and out of consciousness for the better part of the night. I remember Dad pacing by my bedside, Sara talking to Jamie and doctors and nurses opening my eyes and checking my vitals. What I don't remember is Jeff. I need to just face it, he is so gone from my life, and maybe the best thing is for me to go stay with mom.

As I wake up, dad is talking with uncle Kane. I guess Kane was the first to see me stirring.

Kane: Cassy?

'Taker: Cassidy? Baby? Are you okay? Do you hurt any?

Cass: No dad, I'm fine

Kane: You gave us all a big scare kiddo.

Cass: You're standing.

Kane: Yeah…. Miracle?

Cass: Or a plot?

Kane: Yeah.

Cass: Figures…

Kane: I thought you were gonna tell her?

'Taker: I've had a lot on my mind little brother.

Kane: (playfully) Dumbshit.

'Taker: (rolls his eyes) You've got a concussion.

Cass: (touches his bandage on his head) You're hurt.

'Taker: Don't worry about me. I'm fine.

The Doctor peaks in.

Dr. Elliot: I see someone's awake, hello Cassidy. I'm Dr. Elliot.

Cass: I'm fine, I wanna go now.

Dr. Elliot: Hold on, you hit your head quite hard.

Cass: I'm fine! Dad.

'Taker: I don't know sugar maybe you should stay another night.

Cass: Maybe not! I want to go now!

'Taker: The bass. Watch it little girl.

Cass: You know I don't like hospitals.

'Taker: You're staying.

Cass: I'm not a child! I don't have to do what you say! You're only my lousy father! (Realizes what she's said) Oh my God…Daddy I'm sorry. I'm sorry daddy.

'Taker kisses her forehead and sits by her.

'Taker: Hush now.

Cass: I didn't mean it, I didn't mean…

'Taker: I know. Look, I want you to be safe and healthy, you need observation okay?

Cass nods yes.

'Taker: Jamie will stay with you okay?

Cass: Okay daddy.

'Taker: I love you Cassidy Marie.

Cass: I love you daddy.

Later that night, Jeff is getting ready for the show when Trish walks in the room.

Trish: Jeff can I talk to you?

Jeff: Sure.

Trish: It's about the kiss…. I know you've been seeing 'Takers kid, and well…. why?

Jeff: Sorry.

Trish: It can't be that bad. Come on…. talk to me.

Jeff: I just found out the girl I love isn't who I thought she was.

Trish: So you do love her.

Jeff: Yeah I do.

Trish: So this can be fixed.

Jeff: I don't know.

Trish: Ah come on. If you two love eachother enough, anything can be fixed.

Jeff: Even her having a thing with Matt?

Trish: What!? When did this happen?

Jeff: A year ago.

Trish: (hits him) A year ago? Jeff Hardy, she didn't even know you then.

Jeff: Then why didn't she come clean with me before?

Trish: Have you asked her?

Jeff: No.

Trish: You should then.

Trish leaves. Jeff puts on a shirt and walks out, he goes to 'Taker's dressing room and knocks.

'Taker: Come in.

Jeff: Hey it's me, can I come in.

'Taker: Sure man come in. Damn boy you look like shit!

Jeff: I feel like it. How is Cass?

'Taker: She's gonna be okay.

Jeff: I love her.

'Taker: I know. She told me what happened, can't say I blame you for being pissed; she sure doesn't. 

Jeff: Why didn't she tell me?

'Taker: Fear. Fear of losing you. My daughter loves you and now, she loves you even more. You're hurting, so is she, because she hurt you.

Jeff: I didn't mean to hurt her…

'Taker: Uh yeah you did. (Smiles) Jeff here's my advice okay? Go see her. You two go work things out

Jeff: Yeah that's exactly what I'm going to do.

Read and Review

More tomorrow


	27. The Tug on 'Takers Heart Pt 27

Later that day, as Cass is getting ready to leave, she brushes her hair into a ponytail, anxious to blow this taco stand

Later that day, as Cass is getting ready to leave, she brushes her hair into a ponytail, anxious to blow this taco stand. Jeff walks in the room.

Jeff: Cass?

Cass: Jeff. Hi.

Jeff: Hi. (hands her a bunch of flowers) I don't know what kind these are; all I know is they are almost as beautiful as you are.

Tears well up in Cass' eyes.

Cass: I am so sorr….

Jeff: Our pasts, are just that…past. I do know more than anything. I want a future with you. I love you Cassidy.

Cass: (throws her arms around Jeff and they embrace) I love you too! I love you so much.

As the two kiss and hug, in comes 'Taker and Sara with a wheelchair.

'Taker: (rolls eyes) Don't mind us.

Cass: What's that?

'Taker: What's it look like?

Cass: It looks like a wheelchair.

'Taker: You're so smart kiddo.

Cass: I don't need that.

'Taker: Everyone admitted to a hospital leaves in the chair.

Cass: Dad……… only wussies leave in wheelchairs…….

Sara: I beg your pardon buy I left in a wheelchair…

'Taker and Cass grin at eachother.

Sara: Okay smart ass and smarter ass… ..we do have Raw to get to.

'Taker: That's ride, sit little girl.

Cass reluctantly sits mumbling under her breath as Jeff pushes her.

'Taker: Uh, I wouldn't be mumbling if I were you.

Cass: Yes sir.

That night 'Taker, Kane, Jericho, and Angle discuss trategy in 'Taker's locker room. Cass sits nearby half listening half playing sega.

Cass: wrong wrong wrong.

'Taker: Missy hush your mouth.

Cass: Dad, what you want to know is catch ECW and WCW when the least expect it. You need more than just the four of you to start with.

Angle: There's Stone Cold

Cass: Oh honey puhlease! His midnight train to Georgia has gone; next stop the looney bin.

Angle: What do you know! You're just a girl!

'Taker gets in Angle's face.

Cass: I got this one dad… Uhm Kurt, being that I'm a girl, and…. you're a girl… (everyone laughs) we should understand eachother on a few things. 1. No one takes what belongs to us. 2. The claws will come out when we are provoked. And 3. A pussy can indeed be a bitch! You need to strike just where Shane and the slut are hitting Vince. In their wallets.

'Taker: Okay little girl, you even got me a bit baffled.

Cass: This is more than just a fight, this is about power. Who has the biggest money bags..

Jericho: So what do you suggest sunshine? We buy out..(gets what she's getting at and starts to nod in agreement followed by Kane, and 'Taker) Vince. We take WWF right from under him.

'Taker: What a waste of money.

Cass: What?

'Taker: I'm sending you to school and you're so damn smart!

Angle: Yeah? Well I'm not going to do that! I've got too much integrity to stoop so low.

'Taker: (In Kurts Face) You'll stoop when we tell you to stoop, you're the majority boy! Look who I'm calling a boy, you sissy little bitch!

Angle: It's wrong.

Cass: He's losing Kurt. Between his two spawn and Linda, Vince McMahan is going to lose WWF. I just thaught you were smart enough to want a hunk of the pie, before it's split.

Angle: But he's Vince McMahan.

Cass: And you're an Olympic Hero (holds hands crossed behind her back) by the way I love the medals. You deserve to own a share of WWF, I mean man you're practically righteous.

Angle smiles agreeing as Cass feeds his ego.

Angle: You know what? You're right. I am righteous!

'Taker: So, are we on? Is everyone game?

Jericho: I am man.

Kane: Me too.

They all look at Angle.

Angle: Momma didn't raise no fool, I'm in.

Cass: Okay guys go out there and kick some ass!

More up tomorro, my computer is acting real bad………..

Thanks everyone for all the wonderful reviews!!!!!!!!

AngelGrl (Thanks for sticking up for me! That is so cool! Desdemona Azreal (aren't those cliffhangers a bitch! LOL GottaKiss*Jeff (I'm rushin' I'm rushin' LOL) JuJuBee0 ('m sure that Jeff and Cass will be just fine……….or not, but hey suspense is so fun init?) unknown (Wise man say: It is better to keep your mouth closed and let the world accuse you of being an idiot, than to open your mouth and remove all doubt.) me (My biggest supporter! And fellow Trash hater---- my bad, I meant Trish LOL) Kim (welcome to the twisted world of Alice N. Wonderland!) Freds Wild Child (At your request, I will continue the saga of Cass loves Jeff lol… but truthfully, isn't 25 chapters a tad much? LOL pannybaby123 (Kane was just foolin' Hey everyone check out Panny's stories, they rock!) babes Thank you so much and welcome to the review page!) Jessica (Thanks soooooo much chica you rock!) Undertakers Child (my sister my sister, you are a great writer! You guys need to read her stories, they are just awsome!) Lonespirit (You are so **wonderful** Thanks for reviewing "Tug") Barbara Merzweiler (Thanks for such encouraging words about the story, you are so awsome!) Amy teenage dirtbag (I can't get enough either this story is such a demon!) Mystic Gohan 137 ( Thank you Thank you Thank you!!!!!!!!)

I hope I didn't forget anyone! You guys are truly the cream of the crop, because you read and review!!!!!!!!!! I love your comments and advice, I'm currently working on the website, and thank you for your patience as the chapters come out. But what I really want is for everyone that digs "Tug" and hasn't read and reviewed my other story "When You Least Expect It" Please read the story and review it. It's a lot different than this story, but I think it's good. I came up with that story when I was in Florida last year. And just for your INFO, I did go to Dory Funks Training last year, and my butt still hurts! LMAO!

Later Chicas and Chicos

Peace n' Love n' all that shit,

Alice


	28. The Tug on 'Takers Heart Pt.28

Well as you probally saw from Monday night's Raw, a new alliance has formed

Well as you probably saw from Monday night's Raw, a new alliance has formed. WWF's army is just a bit too small. I thought it was so cool how 'Taker stepped up to the plate and got the other superstars to get off their duffs, even Jeff. Then it turns out that Stone Cold came in woopin some ass! Okay even I loved that, but exactly what "Stone Cold" are we dealing with now? And did you see 'Taker help Kurt up? OMG! Okay enough of my commentary now to "Tug"

After the show, Jeff and Cass walk out to the parking lot to take off for the hotel, they are both exhausted. Cass drives.

Cass: You hungry?

Jeff: Huh?

Cass: Wanna order room service?

Jeff: (looks at watch) At 3 in the morning? They'll probably spit in our food. Baby, I just want to go to bed.

A bit of silence goes by.

Cass: Jeff?

Jeff: Yeah.

Cass: I think it's about time I got more involved with WWF.

Jeff: No, it's not as (Yawns) Glamorous as it seems.

Cass: Duh. I mean everyone is putting up 10 grand to get on the board of directors. Maybe I should too, I've managed to save a penny or two, and anything to get the company out of McMahans clutches, I mean if his spawn get control of it too…. Jeff? Jeff!

Jeff: I'm awake.

Cass: Whatever.

Jeff: No baby I'm sorry (kisses Cass) I was listening, I'm listening. What were you saying?

Cass: It is late, maybe I'm just thinking too much.

Cass pulls into the lobby and parks.

Cass: Can you walk?

Jeff smiles at the sarcastic comment made by his girlfriend. As she starts to get out of the car he grabs her belt loop and pulls her to him and kisses her madly.

Jeff: I'm not that tired.

They both smile at eachother and go to their room for the night.

Early the next morning a knock is heard on their door. For a minute, Cass thinks she's dreaming. Jeff is dead to the world in sleep. Cass moves his arm from over her and looks at the drool falling from his lip to _her_ pillow.

Cass: If I didn't love you so much I'd kick you right out of bed. (Jeff stirs and Cass kisses his face. Door knocks again) Okay Okay….

Cass goes to the door and looks out, it's Kane.

Cass: Unc…

Kane: Come with me to the store?

Cass: Yeah… sure, let me put on some clothes.

Kane: I'll be in the truck.

Cass wonders what's up as she puts on jeans and a t shirt.

Jeff: Where are you going?

Cass: To the store with Kane I'll be right back. (kisses Jeff)

Jeff: (as she walks out the door) Bring me back some skittles?

Cass: K

Cass leaves. A while later while driving to the store

Cass: Are you okay?

Kane: Dunno.

Cass: Dunno? Uncle Kane, what's wrong?

Kane looks at the worried look on his neices face, that must match his worried look

Cass: What are we going to get, why couldn't Nikki go with you? Uncle Kane…

Kane: Nikki thinks…. she thinks she's pregnant.

Kane says pregnant liks an unfamiliar word.

Cass: A baby (smiles) A baby (squeels) Oh Uncle Kane that's terrific! What? What's wrong.

Kane: I don't know. Me a father, who can see that?

Cass: Me. Uncle Kane, even when my dad wasn't a dad to me; even when you two hated eachother, you have always been there for me. You're like a dad to me.

Kane: I fuck everything up.

Cass: How can you say that? That is not true.

Kane: I'm scared. Do you know you're the only one I can tell that too. I have to be brave for Nikki.

Cass: You and Nikki are going to be wonderful parents. It's a process Uncle Kane. Daddy had to go through it at 18, now it's your turn. You're ready for this. So are we going to the store for pickles and pistachio ice cream (makes a face) Mom ate gallons of it when she was preggie with Lizzie.

Kane: No we need to get a pregnancy test, I thought you would know which one to get.

Cass: I bag your pardon (smiles) I'm not even no where near being ready for that

Kane: (smiles) Good. You and Jeff being careful?

Cass: Yeah.

Kane: I can't believe your dad is letting you stay with him.

Cass: Trippy huh? I think dad knows I'm a good girl, a smart girl.

Kane: If he doesn't I do.

They go into the Walgreens and buy the kit and get some donuts and coffee.

When Cass returns to her room, Jeff is in bed watching cartoons.

Jeff: Did you get my skittles?

Cass: (throws bag to him then jumps in bed) What a breakfast

Jeff: Fruit group.

Cass: (laughs) It is not..

Jeff: Yahuh.

Cass: Nahuh.

Jeff: Yahuh.

Cass: Nahuh

Jeff starts tickling his girlfriend and they wrestle a bit on the bed. Jeff spills his skittles and a few go down her top.

Jeff: Oops.

Cass: Oops hell.

Jeff: I want my skittles back.

Jeff starts to kiss Cass along her kneck and jawline going lower to her boobies (yeah I call 'em boobies), slowly licking and kissing till he get's to his treasure…….. an orange and lime skittle nestled between Cass' boobies LOL

__

Okay the rest is censored, and………. Use your imaginations LOL

(The uncut version will be on the website wich launges on Jeff's birthday!)

Read and Review

More Tomorrow


	29. The Tug on 'Takers Heart Pt 29

It's after Smack Down

It's after Smack Down! and everyone's lack of rest is so evident on their faces. Cass is chatting on the phone with her mother when Jeff walks up ready to leave, he looks so tired.

Cass: Yeah… yeah mom. (laughs) realley? Well you just tell my baby sister I said don't grow up too fast.

Jeff gives her a look as to say "I'm ready to leave now"

Cass: Okay mom… mom, I gotto go…. Yeah I'll visit soon… I will, Okay I love you too. Bye momma.

Cass hangs up the phone and Jeff takes her hand and they start to walk back to the car.

Cass: You okay?

Jeff: I'm sore. Doc wrapped me up, Van Damme may have cracked a few ribs.

Cass: Oooh babe I'm sorry.

Jeff: Yah me too, I'm just glad to have the next two days off.

Trish runs up to them.

Trish: Jeff! Hey wait up….(catches up) Hey. So is it true?

Jeff: Hello to you too.

Trish: Hell forget the hellos, is it true Lita isn't coming back in time for Invasion! I need her.

Jeff: She has matters to take care of Trish.

Trish: (rolls her eyes, not really caring) Really (pretends to play a violin) I need a partner for invasion.

Jeff: What about Jackie?

Trish: Tough Enough… and Tori…

Jeff: Terri?

Trish: Oh hell no!

Cass: What about me?

Jeff: Huh?

Trish: Right on!

Jeff: That's not such a good idea…

Cass: Why not?

Trish: Yeah why not, it can be sorta a twisted storyline, your girlfriend teams up with me to whip Torri and whatshernames rears, and we win (highfives Cass) only to kick my ass for kissing her man

Both girls like it.

Cass: Yeah, yeah, that's the bomb!

Trish: See, I'm creative.

Jeff: Yeah but what is your dad going to think?

Cass: He's gonna hate it………. Cool so I'll meet you in the gym in the morning?

Trish: Okay, see you later.

Trish takes off, Jeff rolls his eyes unsure of all this.

Cass: Oh come on Jeff, this might be fun.

Jeff: It's a bra and panties match Cass….. You don't always wear panties…

Cass: Are you worried about me? Ahh honey that's so sweet….

Cass embraces Jeff and he winces in pain… poor ribs….

Cass: I'm sorry, I'm sorry.

Jeff: Hey woman.

Cass: Yeah?

Jeff: (gives her the car keys) Take me to bed.

Cass: Not a problem

Cass smiles and they leave.

Kane and Nikki sit in the dressing room with 'Taker and Sara. They've just told them that they're going to have a baby. Sara is so happy, and 'Taker as usual doesn't show much emotion.

As the two woman discuss the baby 'Taker takes his little brother aside for a little pep talk.

'Taker: So…. Whatcha feelin' about all this?

Kane: Don't really know. Me a dad?

'Taker: Believe me little brother I once felt the exact same way. Cass was…. a big surprise, changed me… somewhat.

Kane: You know the monster bit?

'Taker: You're a big bad monster?

Kane: Yeah. Well, can someone… Can I be a good father? Let's face it I didn't have a good role model in my dad. What I'm really afraid of, is that I will let my lack of a father figure, draw me away from my child and I'll neglect the kid.

'Taker: You won't.

Kane: You sound pretty sure. We never talked much about what happened… with Cass.

'Taker: You're not the same person you were then.

Kane: You think I've changed?

'Taker: I know you have. I know you wouldn't hurt a hair on my child's head. And you'll be the same if not better with your own children.

Kane: Children? Slow down, let's just have this one. You're a good father Marc.

'Taker: It's a work always in process Kane. Doesn't happen over night. These last few weeks I've had with my kid… I'll never forget, not a minute of this.

More to come this weekend

__

I know this was a shortie, but the best shit always comes out of me after the weekend ;)

Welcome to Kim, I'm glad you like the story and will come back! Let me know if you have stories too, I love to read them. Guys look out for the website on August 31, 2001!

Peace n Elbow Grease

Alice

P.S. Read and Review


	30. The Tug on 'Takers Heart Pt 30

Cass writes in her journal:

Cass writes in her journal:

__

So, it's been a couple of weeks since I started teaming up with Trish in Lita's absence. Dad sure is pissed off about it, but I think I still see a glint of pride. After taking the Swanton off that ladder on Raw Monday, Jeff is really on the injured list. He fell the wrong way and bruised his ribs again. He's home, I had to to a promotional with Dad and Uncle Kane (looks like I'm in the business now), but I'll be flying out to Cameron to spend his birthday with him. Jane was shattered when Test flunked and moved on to the Alliance, but she's doing a lot better, now that she's hooked up with Rocks brother in law, who by the way is a dish! And speaking of the Rock……… Damn he's fine! And everyone is so glad he's back too, I never knew that he and dad dug eachother. I mean all the drama is just that, drama. No doubt, when there are no cameras, no press and no fans, these two break kaybe and are down with one another.

I miss my baby so much, I talked to him last night and he really sounds tired, Sara says I should just go and take a few weeks off with him, and I would, but taking a few weeks off is not an option for Jeff…..

Cass' concentration is interrupted when she notices someone standing in the doorway. She looks up and it's Matt!

Matt: Can I talk with you?

Cass says nothing, Matt sits not too close to her.

Matt: With Jeffy being out, they called me back early. Cass I'm so sorry, for all I put you through. I, I wasn't myself. I need to start putting my pieces back together. I need you to …….

Cass: Don't tell me what you need me to do!

Matt: I'm sorry, you don't have to forgive me…. you probally never will….

Cass: He loves you. You know? He adores and worships the ground you walked on. Now that ground is quicksand. You can't expect it to be rebuilt like that.

Matt: I know. It's just not that simple. He's been my brother all his life, and I don't know how to approach him. He won't take my calls; probally shreds my letters.

Cass: You've been writing him?

Matt: (Starts to cry) He's my baby brother, I love him so much and totally screwed things up…

Cass: (embraces Matt, comforting him) Shhh…. Matt, it's gonna be okay, Jeffy loves you, hey listen to me…. He forgave me.

Matt: You didn't attack his girlfriend. What right do I have, you know? What right do I have to expect him to forgive me anyway?

Cass: The right of blood. Family.

Matt: Family.

Cass embraces Matt, conforting him. 'Taker looks on.

Read and Review

Thanks everyone for reviewing!!!

The website will be up August 31st in time for Jeff's B day!!!!!!!!! If you would like to send a birthday message for the page and or a picture, please please send asap (like now - - cos the page will be launched @ midnight August 30, 2001)

If you wanna give a shout out let me know, any cool pics with the guys are awsome!!!!!

Lata Chica Rica's and Chico Rico's!

~Alice


	31. The Tug on 'Takers Heart Pt 31

Cass still hates planes, but it's even worse now, that it's just her

Cass still hates planes, but it's even worse now, that it's just her. She can't wait to wrap her arms around Jeff. She picks up her luggage and goes to look for Jeff, there he is sitting down waiting. A big smile comes to her face, but his is rather stoic. The closer she gets to him, the more nervous she becomes, what's wrong?

Cass: Hi.

Cass leans in to kiss Jeff and he turns his face, picking up her bags.

Jeff: Let's go.

The ride back to his house was unbearable. "What is going on?" thinks Cass, "isn't this suppose to be and angst of us tearing off eachothers clothes, and not being able to keep our hands off of eachother? He won't even look at me…"

Cass: Jeff, something's wrong?

Jeff: I would say so.

Cass: You've said so, even without words.

Jeff: I'm not really in the mood to talk right now.

Cass: Are you mad at me.

Jeff: Cassidy, I just don't understand you.

Cass: What? Jeff, what don't you understand?

Jeff: (silence… Jeff rolls down his window for some fresh air. Cass looks out her window, tears coming to her eyes) It's nice that Matt's back isn't it?

Cass: Huh?

Jeff: I mean you two must've talked about me….

Cass: Jeff…

Jeff: I saw you two Cassidy! On the fucking t.v.! You couldn't keep your hands off him!

Cass: What?

Jeff: Makes me start to think. Maybe Matt was telling the truth, you know about you coming on to him in the dressing room!

Tears pour down Cass' face, Jeff comes to a stop light and she bolts out of the door. Running --- where? Who knows, she just knows she can't take it anymore. Jeff pounds the steering wheel and goes running after her. Of course he's sorry he hurt her, he loves her. But seeing her with Matt, just kills him. Jeff calls out her name, holding his side; his ribs are aching so bad, he sees a car coming down the road and calls out her name again.

Jeff: Cassidy!

Cassidy turns and is in a bit of shock (i.e. deer in headlights) as a car comes out of control strait for her! Jeff flies over and pushes her out of the way, they both roll towards the edge of the road. 

A few moments go by and a crowd has gathered. Jeff lies on top of Cass, he touches her face, as her eyes open. He kisses her lips and begins to cry.

Jeff: Baby are you okay? I can't believe…. I'm so sorry I made you do that….

Cass: I love you. Only you

Jeff: I know…. I just love you so much…

As Jeff cries, Cass wipes his tears and kisses his face. They softly talk to eachother as an ambulance pulls up and paramedics put Cass on a stretcher, Jeff gets in the ambulance with her, and they take off.

Read and Review

__

Okay Okay, this is a rush job, done in five minutes….. God what was I thinking, but I gotta get one more out before the website launches. I have a lot of bugs up on the web site, and the birthday page isn't even done, I'll finish that around Smack Down! Thank you all! You are some super kick ass cool people!

[http://www.angelfire.com/realm/ofalicenwonderland/alicehom.html][1]

   [1]: http://www.angelfire.com/realm/ofalicenwonderland/alicehom.html



	32. The Tug on 'Takers Heart Pt 32

Needless to say

Needless to say Jeff's birthday was memorable for the both of us. I wouldn't dare even tell daddy what happened, even though Jeff did. My what a brave mans...my dad I mean. He didn't erupt or explode into the Phenom. His eyes didn't roll into the back of his head. He just took me in his arms and said, I'm glad you're okay Cass." There was no evil glare in Jeff's direction when we had lunch with Dad and Sara today. I mean hell, we both know he's disappointed, but I think that a big part of him really feels for Jeff and wants him to be okay.

Taker: I spoke with Meemaw today. (To Jeff's look of huh? On his face) That's my momma. (An even more puzzled look on Jeff's face) What'd you think boy, I came in this world through osmosis?

Jeff: No, I just thought your mother was… like my mom.

Taker can see the look of embarrassment of Jeff's face, and puts a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

Taker: Just a storyline son. (Looks at Cassidy's plate) Damn babygirl, where did that steak go?

Everyone starts to laugh, but Cass.

'Taker: Did you even chew?

Cass: I was hungry.

'Taker: No shit.

The next few moments are all a blur for Cass as Sara, 'Taker and Jeff talk and laugh, Cass is feeling a bit sick… maybe she did eat that steak too fast. She stands up to go to the rest room and knocks over her ice water on Jeff. 'Taker helps her back into her chair asking her if she's okay.

'Taker: Cassidy, are you okay? How many fingers do I have up? ('Taker holds up two fingers in front of Cass and she throws up…. all over the front of 'Taker's shirt…quite embarrassed she begins to cry. Reluctantly…due to the puke on him 'Taker tries to console his little girl)

Let's skip to an hour later K?

'Taker, Sara and Jeff sit out in the living room, rather quiet… Cass comes out from the shower, with a towel on her hair.

Cass: Daddy, I'm so sorry. I guess I did eat kinda fast (kisses her dad's forehead) You're a good daddy for letting me puke all over you, (sits on Jeff's knee… he's a bit uncomfortable and sits her next to him instead) What? I know it was gross to see, and believe me I'm embarrassed as all hell, but y'all are acting like someone just died.

'Taker: I'm a good daddy huh?

Cass: Yeah.

'Taker: I'm a good daddy? Well little girl, we all would like to know just one thing? Tell me I am still the only daddy up in here?

Cass: What? (Cass looks around at each person's face, then it dawns on her what they want to know) What?

Sara: Cass I've seen you eat like that before, and I… honey you puked on your daddy.

Cass: I don't believe this. (To Jeff) You too? Jeff we've been careful all the time…well (sorta under her breath) most of the…. (Turns to 'Taker) Daddy I am not pregnant! All of you, I am not not not pregnant. I just ate too fast; I acted like a sow that's all.

Jeff: Marc, I love Cass.

Cass: Daddy, we've been together three months, now you're getting silly over the fact that I'm having se…

'Taker: Don't say it.

Sara: That's the problem Marc. What do you think they're doing?

'Taker: I don't want to know….

Sara: She's not a baby anymore Marc, your little girl is a beautiful young lady and she's having sex with him (points to Jeff)

Jeff: Thanks Sara I think you made things a whole lot better.

Cass: Daddy? (Sits by 'Taker and takes his hand) I love Jeff. Please don't tell me that that love will stop me from being daddies little girl?

'Taker: (looks into his little girl's eyes) You'll always be my little girl Cassy. 

Cass: I'll promise you this. I won't make you a grandpa too soon. Okay.

They smile at eachother and hug.

__

More soon I promise, Thanks for all the wonderful reviews, this has gotto be a loooooooooooooong fan fic huh, let's just call it a soap opera cos this bitch goes on and on and on and…..

Read and Review


	33. The Tug on 'Takers Heart Pt 33

Tragedy has hit our country in the form of cowardness

Tragedy has hit our country in the form of cowardliness. I knew I wanted to write the next chapter of Tug, but, I've gone through so many different emotions, I didn't know where to begin. I didn't want to write anything that would disrespect the people of this country, especially those who have suffered and will suffer a while longer.

I didn't expect to see Smack Down! On Thursday night and the thoughts of the WWF meant a lot to me. We have all lost greatly, and we will win triumphantly! ~Desirée

Everyone has been very numb from the attack on the twin towers. As numb as we all are, we all are inspired. Inspired to go on as business usually. It's not the easiest thing to do. So much has gone on even in our corporation. So much divisions. Wrestler against wrestler…brother against brother. As soon as we came in Jeff walked up to Matt who was talking with Amy and gave him a big hug, he wouldn't let go, just fell in a mass of tiredness in his brothers arms. Amy saw the quietness in me and embraced me.

Amy: We gotta be strong.

Cass: How can we? Emotionally be strong?

Amy: Together. That's the only way.

Amy brushed the hair out of my face and I mouthed thank you to her.

Cass: I'm gonna go find my dad.

I leave passing the two brothers still in embrace. I tug a bit on Jeff's belt loop and kiss his head, touching Matt's shoulder reassuringly, and then I walk down the hall to daddy's locker room. 

Dad and Kane are watching Fox News, I sit next to my uncle and he looks at me then shuts the TV off. Dad looks at Kane like what did you do that for, then sees Cass.

Kane: You're on a card tonight?

Cass: Yeah, singles match.

'Taker: You don't have to, I'll talk with McMahon.

Cass: That's okay daddy, I want to.

'Taker: Y'know I had hoped none of my children would ever have to experience war. I just can't believe this myself.

Cass: What are we gonna do dad? What is the president gonna do? We need to fire their asses up too! And eye for an eye! A fuckin' tooth for a tooth!

Austin: I agree with the youngster. May I come in?

Austin enters and walks over to 'Taker and they shake hands.

Austin: This alliance bull crap is on the back burner. Kane you look in heavy thought.

Kane: I am. Thoughts about going over to the Middle East and kicking some major ass!

Austin: I'm in you 'Taker.

'Taker: You tell me what we can do?! We're wrestlers for Christ's' sake. Don't you think the world knows it's all-fake.

Austin: That can be our angle. You get the WWF roster to all enlist and let's go blow up some mother fuckers!

This last part alarms me, and I know dad sees the fear in my eyes.

'Taker: (leading Cass to the door) Cass, my throat is so dry, go get daddy a Gatorade? Please.

I reluctantly leave the men to discuss war. A big part of me doesn't believe they will follow through with Austin's stupid idea, but then again those are Texas men in there. They're egged on by confrontation and if these terrorists were trying to get America's attention, they've succeeded. I know dad didn't want a Gatorade; only to get me out of the room so the three of them could curse and shit. 

I walk down the halls and see the superstars speaking to the cameras; heartfelt telling the world of how they feel of what took place a day ago. 

I stand and watch Lance talk, holding back tears. His leg is shaking violently. He's thinking of his family, I never realized until this moment how important family and country is to people. I feel a squeeze on my arm, it's Jeff.

Jeff: You say anything yet?

Cass: I don't know what to say.

Jeff: Say what's in your heart.

Cass: I love you. That's in my heart. I can't fathom a day without you…

Jeff wipes the tears from my eyes and kisses me gently.

Jeff: I love you, and I feel the very same.

We stand and watch a little more before we go in there to share our feelings with the WWF fans.

The matches that night are nothing out of the ordinary, excellent sportsmanship, but it is evident where our minds are. After the show Vince speaks to everyone, he's not such a jerk after all….maybe.

I'm waiting for Jeff who is lacing his boots and Mr. McMahon walks up to me. He takes my hand and places a little pink rock in it. I look at the rock and written on it is "love". I don't know what it is that I'm suddenly overcome with and why I took the action that follows. I embrace Mr. McMahon, lightly kissing him on his cheek.

Cass: Thank you.

Jeff walks over and takes my hand, he shakes Mc Mahons hand and we walk to our car. Jeff opens my door and I sit in the passenger side and unlock his door. Jeff gets in and we take off for our hotel.

About a mile down, Jeff starts to cough.

Cass: Baby are you getting a cold?

Jeff: No. (takes Cass' hand and kisses it) I'm fine, can you get me some gum outta the glove box please?

Cass: Okay. 

I open the glove department and reach in for the gum, I don't feel gum, but I do feel a box… I pull it out and it's the most exquisite antique box with Austrian stones all around it. Could this be?

Jeff: Open it.

I open the box and it's the most precious ring I've ever seen.

Jeff: I've been wonderin' for the last two weeks on how I'm gonna ask you. Ah come on baby don't start bawlin' just say yes…. Please.

Cass: My God yes. Yes Jeff.

Jeff: Yeah? You know, I'm not easy to love…

Cass: Ditto.

Jeff: I asked Mark last night, I think he's happy. He gave me a hug (pulls over and puts the ring on Cass' finger and kisses her) I never want to miss a day without you.

So what happened next is a little……….. Personal, and very sweet.

__

Read and Review

The saga will continue.

My heart goes out to every single American. Let's not stop praying for Our Country. Let's stand together and be Strong. God Bless and Keep you all. DesiréeHolmon


	34. The Tug on 'Takers Heart Pt. 34

I am sooo tired

I am sooo tired. I feel as if I haven't slept in days. I turn to face the man, I'll spend the rest of my life with and the drool is flowing from his mouth to his pillow….. lovely. Anyways, I wouldn't give up this for anything. I go into the bathroom and wash my face and brush my teeth. I pull my hair up in a pony tail and put on my exercise clothes, grab my sneaks, kiss Jeff's head and creep out the door. Amy is coming out of her room in like fashion and we grab the elevator, putting on our shoes.

Amy: (sees the ring) He finally asked you. Gosh I was wondering what was taking him so long (hugs Cass) I'm happy for you Cass.

We get off the elevator heading towards the gym.

Cass: I don't know how to ask this…. without being too nosey.

Amy: We're okay. I love Matt, and I know that person who acted so irrationally and unlike him wasn't him. We're working through this.

Cass: I'm glad.

They get on the stairsteppers.

Amy: When's the big day going to be, are you gonna wear white and oh my gosh! What threat did 'Taker give Jeff?

Cass: (smiles) We haven't set a date, I'm not only going to wear white I'm going to wear virgin white and dad…. didn't threaten Jeff. He knows he'll be good to me.

Amy: That's good. Virgin white huh? (the girls laugh) I've had a room next to you and Jeff's I don't know how the hell you two are gonna pull that off!

We laugh and laugh and talk as we work out.

Meanwhile. Matt is sitting in the restaurant drinking coffee when Jeff walks in and sits down.

Matt: I didn't know if you wanted coffee.

Jeff: No it might stunt my growth.

The brothers smile.

Matt: Wednesday I'm going to see Pop.

Jeff: Yeah me too, it'll be nice to spend some time with him…

Matt: I will never…

Jeff: I know.

Waitress: Y'all know what you want to eat?

Jeff: How about two steak and eggs, mashed potatoes and gravy

Matt: You've been spending way too much time with 'Taker. (to waitress) sounds good

Jeff: Oh and milk too please. I hear it does a body good.

Waitress: Sugar than you and dark and handsome here must drink a lot of milk!

The waitress winks at the boys and leaves to put in their order.

Jeff: I asked Cass to marry me.

Matt: (Happy) You did! When?

Jeff: Last Night.

Matt: Jeffy I'm happy for you! Bro, look at you, the marrying man. She's good people.

Jeff: Yeah. I realized how unbearable it would be to live without her. Everyday that she's with me, I feel something, I don't know what it is…

Matt: It's called wholeness.

The two brothers continue to talk and re-bond with one another.

Meanwhile 'Taker and Sara are having breakfast. 'Taker is very quiet and it's kinda bothering Sara.

Sara: You're awful quiet this morning.

'Taker: Uhhuh.

Sara: I see that vien in your forhead is ticking.

'Taker: Nah, I'm alright.

Sara: Mark you're not losing your baby girl.

'Taker: Than why does the daddy have to give the bride away.

Sara: I thought you liked Jeff? 

'Taker: I do. He's a great kid. She's just my baby. Wasn't too long ago she was at least.

Sara: Girls grow up. But we always remain daddies little girl.

'Taker: Well maybe that's not what's bothering me at all.

Sara: Than what is it?

'Taker: 'It' is that ex wife of mine. She ain't gonna like this one bit, and of course I'll be blamed for this.

Sara: Estelle might take this okay… or not. Cass has shown time and time again that she can handle her mother. She is not your problem. The wedding… may be another thing. Father of the bride pays, and your little girl has quite expensive taste.

'Taker: City Hall can't be that expensive. 

They both laugh and smile and 'Taker kisses Sara.

'Taker: I found me such a good woman.

Sara: Yes you did.

__

Read and Review

More More More to come this afternoon! Thanks for all the reviews, as usual you guys rock!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I'm sorry for writing so infrequently. For those of you who don't know, when I started writing, I didn't expect such feedback, and I was planning my August wedding. Well, the wedding didn't happen and I'm still sorta reeling from it. I'm alright and all, he was a jackass and not the man (if you can call him a man) for me. Anyways, I will be writing more often. Thank you for all the good reviews! As far as WYLEI (When You Least Expect It), I haven't written anymore, cos I'm just not getting any feedback. Believe it or not, you guys that review this page, give me the passion to continue on and on. Those of you who haven't read WYLEI give it a try and review, It's a pretty damn good story. OHHHHHHHHH Vey! This is totally off subject, but I'm going to be in Florida in April. I'm going to Dory Funks training camp and I wanted to know if anyone else may be going or wants to go. Or if anyone wants to go to Canada for Wrestlemania, something fun! I've met some super people here and it would be nice to meet you. Anyways I've gotta jett!!!!!!!!!! Later Chica Rica's and Chico Rico's ~ Alice


	35. The Tug on 'Takers Heart Pt 35

Before the taping of Smack Down

Before the taping of Smack Down! Cass reflects the day in her journal, while Jeff is showering.

Wow wasn't today perfect. I'm so happy that Amy and Matt are working things out. I can't take my eyes off this ring, and the beautiful meaning behind it. I've been writing my new name over and over… I'm amazed everytime. Dad did tell me he wants me to finish school before Jeff and I marry. God, that means a whole semester away from my man, that is going to be so unbearable! But it's not too much to ask… especially since he's paying for school… and my wedding! God I hope he saved some dough!

I spike with Estelle today… why estelle and not mom? Well cos quite frankly she pissed me off! She took my good news like it was nothing, I didn't even since a tinge of joy in her voice. But then again, she is going through a lot. My step dad Rick is on alert for this war and Mom's scared. So I guess I can't exactly piss her off…

Cass' phone rings she notices on caller id it's her grandmother.

Cass: MeeMaw!!!

Miriam: Hi Sweetheart.

Cass: I was just thinking of you and PawPaw, I've got good news, I'm….

Miriam: Honey, there's something I have to tell you.

Ice chills run down my spine.

Cass: What? What is it?

Miriam: It's Ben.

Cass: Wha…?

Tears begin to fill my eyes, I know something terrible has happened.

Miriam: Honey he was in an accident. PawPaw had to put him to sleep dear. Cassy I am so sorry.

I can't believe the words my grandmother has just said. Ben was staying with my grandparents since we were all on the road, Daddy gave me the puppy when I was 12, when he and mom divorced.

Miriam: Cassidy?

Cass: I'm here.

Miriam: Honey, he didn't suffer much. He had a long life.

Cass: I didn't get to say goodbye…

Miriam: Oh baby. He knew how much his momma loved him. PawPaw is putting him to rest in the back, I'll plant some Magnolia around him.

Cass: Thank you MeeMaw. I'll be home soon.

Miriam: Okay sweetness. Wasn't there something you wanted to tell me.

Cass: (holding back tears) Yes… I'm getting married.

Miriam: Oh Sweet Jesus! Darling that is such good news! Is it that tall drink of water with the watercolor hair?

Cass: Yeah MeeMaw, Jeff. Jeff Hardy.

Miriam: Do you love him Cass?

Cass: More than anything I do.

Miriam: Hold on tight to him.

Cass: I will MeeMaw. I love you.

Miriam: I love you too sweetness.

Cass: Kiss PawPaw for me?

Miriam: I will Cass.

Cass: Goodbye Grandma.

Miriam: Bye Bye Baby.

I hang up the phone and wipe my tears as Jeff comes out of the bathroom.

Jeff: Cass, I can't find my green shirt.

Cass: It's in that bag.

Jeff: Oh thanks. Hey… are you crying.

Cass: I just talked to my grandma. My dog's … my grandpa had to put him to sleep.

Jeff: Baby, I'm so sorry (embraces Cass) What was his name?

Cass: Ben. You know when my parents divorced, he was all I had left of them together. Now he's gone.

Jeff: It's tough to lose someone you love so much.

Cass: Do you remember much about your mom?

Jeff: A little. I think I've blocked out a lot, just doesn't hurt as much. But I loved her, I love her and know she adored me.

Cass: What's not to adore?

Jeff kisses Cass.

Jeff: Not a thing. (they both smile) Hey can you cornrow my hair?

Cass: Okay sit down.

Jeff sits between Cass' legs and she begins to braid his hair.

__

Read and Review

Short Chapter but I'll be doing three chapters a day!

Marie Thanks for the review, I'm glad it's inspirational to you. I dig it too. God I would loooove to be Cass… sometimes JuJuBee0 Hey Chica! The marrying part has to be twisted y'know? After all this is a saga lol Reya keep on smiling! The site was rushed, I'll update it with the new stories this weekend, thanks for visiting and leave feedback in the guestbook :) Pannybaby123 ada [_beckybaby928@aol.com_][1]_ I love it toooooooooo thanks chica! and no Cass isn't pregnant………but you may have given me and idea….hmmm *big smile* Digital Tempest Don't go postal now chica, I'll write more for you! lol MysticGohan137 I think 'Taker would be a cool crandpappy! sorta like a possessed old coot, only he's not that old lol Jessica, you are sooooo sweet Thank you so much! desdemona Azreal Love those cliffhangers huh lol thanks for signing the guestbook chica! Undertakers Child You rock Chica Rica………. When are you gonna write again!!!!!!!!!!!!! This girl is an AMAZING author, if you guys don't check her stuff out I'm gonna cry! Peace out girlfriend! Samantha Jane Hardy Chicaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Thanks Sweetie for the great review. GottaKiss*Jeff Here's more to wet your wistle. I wanna kiss Jeff too lol! Reya Welcome to the review page. I do write way too slow, and I'm sorrry, I was busy giving back wedding presents and putting a hex on my ex fiance and plotting his onslaught of extreme jock itch with Madam Cleo lol, I'll write more I promice………. And Chica I am soooo glad you dig the story! Come back often._

I want stories and pictures to put on my web page so you faithful and few :) send me your stories and pictures of yourselves. You guys are the coolest!!!!!!!!!!1

Peace and Greenbeans ~ Alice

   [1]: mailto:beckybaby928@aol.com



	36. The Tug on 'Takers Heart Pt 36

These storyline writers love to twist the angles for the wrestlers

These storyline writers love to twist the angles for the wrestlers. WWF has brought in Paisley. She's now on the WWF roster, but she made one biiiiiiiiiiiiig mistake during Jeff's match with Billy Gunn. You see she's Billy and Show's new valet. Jeff and Matt had a match against them. Amy and I go out to show our support for our men and this Paisley! This tramp, trips Jeff and kisses him, oh hell no, I don't care if it is in the script, she better flip that bitch… but I take care of it for her and knock her square on her ass, I guess I get a bit carried away cos I really hit her…My bad. We go backstage and Vince is ecstatic and arranges a match against the two of us… Wonderful. My back is still hurting from the suplex Tazz put me in Saturday.

I'm getting a massage from my physical therapist as Jeff is yet again being bandaged up. We both look at eachother, we look like we're young but our bodies tell a very different story. His that he's about 42 and me averaging about 38. Wrestling ages your body not gradually, but at a very unattractive mode. 

I look up from the table as I see someone I haven't seen in months come in to the locker room by the hand of my mom.

Cass: Lizzie?

It's amazing how my tired and sore body leapt off the table and ran to my little sister and picked her up in my arms.

Lizzie: Hi souz-souz.

Cass: It's so good to see you (kisses mom). Wow, I didn't know you'd be here.

Estelle: Rick's in New York, he and Mark felt it best we came here to spend some time.

Cass: You're staying at the ranch?

Estelle: Yes.

Lizzie: I'm gonna ride the horsies!

Cass: You are? Can you ride a horse?

Lizzie: (rolls her eyes) I'm not a baby.

Cass: Well excuse me. (Jeff walks over) Mom… this is Jeff.

Jeff: (shakes Estelle's hand She embraces him) Hi Mrs. Reeves.

Cass: Lizzie say hi to Jeff.

Lizzie: Are you my sister's 'boyfriend'? (You know how kids say the word like it's something dirty? Well that's Lizzie)

Jeff: Yeah, I'm also her fiancé; that means I'm going to marry her.

Lizzie: I want to be in the wedding!

Cass: You will be. (Jeff and Lizzie kid around and Estelle takes Cass' hand) I'm so glad you're here.

Cass hugs her mom.

Lizzie: Mommy! Mommy! Jeff's got video games.

Estelle: You've won her over.

Lizzie: Can I play please?

Cass: Just a while okay, then you and mommy go in the skydome and watch the show.

Estelle: Do you have a match tonight?

Cass: Yeah. Mom, stop wincing, really I'll be okay.

Jeff: Mrs. Reeves can I get you some coffee?

Estelle: That would be lovely, and Jeff?

Jeff: Yes ma'am.

Estelle: You're marrying my baby. You don't have to call me Mrs. Reeves. Estelle or… mom is fine.

Jeff gives Estelle a hug.

Jeff: Estelle is a very pretty name. For a very pretty woman, now I know where Cass gets it from.

Jeff leaves to go get coffee.

Cass: I was so unsure on how you would feel about this.

Estelle: I'm not going to say I'm not worried. I wouldn't be a mother if I wasn't. Mark trusts him, and I know Mark wouldn't say yes if he wasn't sure.

Cass: (referring to Lizzie) how is she handling this?

Estelle: She doesn't know why her daddy isn't with us now. I told her it's his job. (Tears) I can remember telling you the same thing when you were her age. Only difference is your father wasn't on the verge of entering a war.

Cass embraces her mother.

Cass: Mommy I'm so sorry.

My match went better than we all expected that night. I put all my pain away from me and pinned that heifer Paisley and told her if she ever looks cross-eyed at my man that would be the last thing she ever does. A lot of trash talk took place.

Jeff and I stayed at the ranch with Mom and Lizzie that night. It was rather cool, sorta like having a family. It was so weird, but we got home around 1:30am. Lizzie was out cold. Jeff carried her upstairs and I put her in her Pj's and put her in bed, but as soon as I started out the door she was awake.

Lizzie: Souz-souz?

Cass: Were you playing possum?

Lizzie: I miss my daddy.

Cass: I know. He's going to be okay Stinkerbelle.

Lizzie: Jimmy Forrester said our daddies are going to blow up their country. Daddy could get hurt.

Cass: No no no. Hey listen to me. Have I ever lied to you? (Lizzie shakes her head no) Your daddy is going to be fine, He's going to come back and pick you and mommy up and you're going to go back home and everything will be like it was.

Lizzie: Promise?

Cass: Promise. (Kisses Lizzie) Now get some sleep. I love you.

Lizzie: I love you too

Cass leaves the room, cracking the door slightly. She goes back downstairs and is surprised to find Jeff and Estelle cooking breakfast of all things.

Estelle: I know it's late to eat, but I heard your stomach growling.

Cass: That was Jeff. (They laugh)

We ate and stayed up a bit, but Jeff and I knew we needed to get shuteye, we had a long drive tomorrow. We slept so peaceful, as he held me close to him, I swear our hearts beat in unison. I know without a doubt this is the man for me.

Read and Review


	37. The Tug on 'Takers Heart Pt. 37

It's about 8 am and Jeff is packing the corvette

It's about 8 am and Jeff is packing the corvette. We have a house show Thursday then we're driving to Cameron to see Gilbert. Lizzie is steady playing video games, Jeff gave him his DreamCast! That was generous. Mom walks us out to the car and hugs Jeff.

Estelle: Now you two be careful, you watch over my baby.

Jeff: Allways, we'll see you soon.

Cass: I love you mom.

Estelle: I love you baby. You two have a safe trip.

We get in the car and take off. Mom and I hate to say goodbye to eachother, so we never do. She'll be okay.

Al Snow has the kids from "Tough Enough" along with him today. That is so cool, what they're doing. Rena is wrapping up my sore ankle when Nidia comes over to see me.

Nidia: Hi I'm Nidia.

Cass: Cassidy, hi Nidia. So why are they dragging out Tough Enough? You won huh?

Nidia: They just extended our training.

Cass: Well if you ask me you're all winners, but you… You definitely are gonna win.

Nidia: Thanks, you really think so?

Cass: You've got this fire burning in you, and you're humble. That is most important.

Nidia: She's sorta humble…

Cass: Not, Taylor has a bit of an attitude problem. What can be a good thing. It could work in her favor, but…. I don't think it will.

Jeff comes over and gives Nidia a big hug.

Jeff: Hey Nidi, I didn't know you would be here tonite.

Nidia: Trying our stuff out in the ring, pretty cool huh?

Jeff: I'll say, I'll be rootin' you on.

Nidia: Great.

Cass: Do you know who's on the card with you?

Nidia: No.

Jeff: (to Cass) Did you get your sides?

Cass: I just put them in my bag.

Jeff: (rolls his eyes and reaches in her bag reads then smiles) Oh this is wonderful.

Cass: What?

Jeff: Good thing you two are talking with eachother.

Nidia: Am I facing Cass?

Jeff: No you two are tag teaming…. Amy and Taylor.

Nidia: GTFO!!!!!!!!!!!

Jeff and Cass laugh.

Cass: Oh this is gonna be wonderful!

Nidia: They'll probally cream us.

Cass: Not! I've got a few tricks up my sleeve, lets go chat.

As they leave talking strategy, Jeff pats Cass' bottom.

Jeff: Yeah well don't start too much trouble.

As they leave Jeff chuckles and goes off into his dressing room. Matt is getting some shuteye.

Jeff: Hey.

Matt: Hey. You on a card tonite?

Jeff: Nah, Cassy has a match.

Matt: I'm taking on K-Kwik…. sorta moving my way back up the ladder. I just can't wait to get home, I miss my bed.

Jeff: I hear you. We've been through a lot Matt, in the last few months a lot has happened.

Matt: I know. I'll make it up to you man.

Jeff: I know. You can start off by being my best man.

Matt: Really? You want me to be your best man?

Jeff: Who else?

The brothers hug.

The matches that night totally rocked! Matt kicked K-Kwik's butt, and Cass and Nidia destroyed Lita and Taylor in the ring, but Cass may have further injured her ankle.

J.R.: Jeff, you're not on the card for Heat or Raw, and Miss Cassidy, you take the time off too. Heal that ankle y'hear?

Cass: Yes sir.

Jeff: J.R. we're getting married.

J.R.: You finally asked her?

Jeff: Why does everyone keep saying that?

J.R.: You're one lucky son of a gun kid. (kisses Cass) Congradulations sweetie, what does your dad think?

Cass: He's been good about all this.

J.R.: Well Christian _did_ hit him over the head with a chair recently. You kids take care, I'll see you Tuesday night.

J.R. leaves and Jeff picks up Cass.

Cass: Are you gonna carry me arround for the next few days?

Jeff: No, because I'm getting you crutches (smiles).

Cass: bust my bubble (laughs)

Jeff puts her in the car then gets in on his side.

Jeff: You're not tired are you?

Cass: Whatcha got in mind?

Jeff gives Cass a mischeivous grin and they take off…

Read an Review

More to come!


	38. The Tug on 'Takers Heart Pt. 38

Dear Diary, __

Dear Diary,

Watching my dad spit and sweat in the ankle lock was the hardest thing I've ever had to watch. I know it's been a long time since I've spoken, but the last few weeks have simply been hell….

Three weeks ago

Cass gets out of her car and walks backstage, greeting people, she walks up to 'Taker's dressing room and knocks.

'Taker: Yeah come in.

Cass: Hi dad, so what is the emergency?

'Taker: Nothing, I just wanted to talk with my baby girl.

Cass: What's wrong?

'Taker: You and your mother, always gotta think something's wrong…. Nothing's wrong. Not a whole lot of nothing is wrong.

Cass: Okay dad, don't go all Froyd on me, spit it out. ('Taker spits his chew in a cup) Uhm gross and that's not what I meant.

'Taker: You and Jeff talk anymore about this marriage business.

Cass: Marriage business…

'Taker: That's what it is little girl. Business and you got to be able to handle it. Marriage is not all about sex.

Cass: Gosh dad, I didn't know that…

'Taker: Marriage is about sacrifice, commitment and more sacrifice.

Cass: Dad we both know that.

'Taker: What the hell do you two know… the boy can't even commit to one damn hair color.

Cass: I know what this is all about. Dad, you're scared, so am I but you're not losing me.

'Taker: Hell little girl, I ain't scared of losing you! My blood runs through your veins! I will never lose you.

Cass: Dad I'm standing right here, why so yelly?

'Taker: Because little girl, I think you're making one hell of a mistake! One big ass mistake!

Cass: I love Jeff dad.

'Taker: You don't know Jeff.

Cass: You said you liked him.

'Taker: I do. That doesn't change the fact that you don't know him, and he don't know you and you two wanna frollick like two damn fools to the alter not knowing shit!

Cass: I expected a little support, I guess that's just too damn much!

'Taker: You get the bass out of your voice when you speak to me missy! I'm your father! And my blessing?! You don't get it!

Cass: You already gave it! Daddy what is this all….

'Taker: I'm Undertaker. I'm taking it back!

Cass says nothing but runs out of the room in tears.

That night was even worse

After her match with Ivory, Cass is sleeping on the sofa in her dressing room, she falls asleep in the middle of Rocks match and misses Jeff's match. Jeff comes in to the room and lies down on his fiance, kissing her. She wakes up and they kiss.

Jeff: Ready to go?

Cass: Yeah I guess, I missed your match…

Jeff: It was nothing out of the ordinary.

Cass: Yeah, but you're not ordinary…

Jeff: (busses her nose) Okay Pot (as in the Pot calling the kettle black).

Cass: Dad and I got in a fight today. (Jeff nods he knows) You knew? He talked to you didn't he! That man!

Jeff: He's only thinking of you Cass.

Cass: Hold up! Hold the fuck up! Are you saying you agree with him?

Jeff: I just think he may be right on a couple of things. We jumped into getting married feet first baby! Come on Come on. What are you gonna do when I'm on the road for weeks at a time. Are you forgetting all about school? How come you never asked me about the girls I dated, and I never asked about the guys you dated?

Cass: Cos it doesn't matter!

Jeff: It does Cass it does. I didn't even know that you had a thing with my brother and you know how bad that was!

Cass: Why are you bringing that up! If you don't want to marry me all you have to do is say so!

Jeff: I think we should hold of on marriage plans.

Cass: Maybe we should just hold off on everything all together.

Jeff: No, Cass come on! I love you!

Cass: If you love me why don't you want to marry me?

Jeff: It's not that I don't want to marry you. I just don't think that the time is right for us now. We'll get there, I know we will. Just not now.

Jeff kisses Cass' fore head and she cries into his shoulder. 'Taker walks by and his eyes catch with Jeffs, he know that they've broken off the marriage plans.

__

… So Diary, the next few weeks were real awkward. Jeff and I, as much as we're doing this for us, are growing more and more apart. The impulsive make out sessions are a blur… there's the loudness of silence when we sit to eat a meal together, and sometimes when we get to out hotel at night, he'll sit up and watch tv and fall asleep on the sofa. We're suppose to be growing closer; that isn't happening. I can't finish his sentences anymore, and I keep wondering what kind of poison my own father placed in his head. Even when we were on different parts of the country, dad and I always talked, but I haven't said boo to him and he hasn't said shit to me…..

Two days ago

Jeff is working out in the gym, Cass walks up to him with a bottle of water, she gives to Jeff and he sits and drinks.

Cass: I waited up for you last night.

Jeff: We went out to get something to eat, I asked you to come along.

Cass: I thaught we could get in some alone time…(silence) Damn story writers put me in an angle with Adam.

Jeff: Yeah? What's that all about?

Cass: I'm suppose to be his groupie… Here I go to valet city.

Jeff: Not bad. (she frowns) What?

Cass: Nothing.

Jeff: No what Cass?

Cass: Nothing.

Jeff: Fine! Damn I can't say anything around you!

Cass: What's with all the anger!

Jeff: Forget it.

Cass: No, something's wrong! Spill it!

Jeff: Cass now is not the time!

Cass: If you don't want me to do the angle all you have to do is say so!

Jeff: What? What the fuck about this angle, I don't care! What? What should I be jelous?! Sorry baby, not happening.

Cass: What is your deal! Okay? What is going on between us!

Jeff: Nothing!

Cass: You're damn right nothing! We spend more and more time apart! I don't even know you!

Jeff: And I don't know you! It's a good thing we called off the wedding! (wipes off sweat with a towel) Now how about we call off us! (Jeff throws down the towel and storms out of the room)

Cass closes her diary and puts it in the bag with her other things, she is in her hotel room. A knock is heard on the door, she opens it and it's Amy.

Amy: You about ready?

Cass nods her head yes. Lita grabs one of her bags and Cass walks behind her out to the lobby. Out waiting there is 'Taker. Cass walks over to her father and goes into his embrace.

'Taker: You hurt the ones you love. I'm sorry baby girl, I know I hurt you.

Cass: Bye daddy.

'Taker kisses Cass' fore head and she walks out to the car and gets in with Amy and they take off for the airport. 'Taker watches them leave, then Jeff walks up behind him. 'Taker doesn't turn around.

'Taker: Thank You.

Jeff nods and turns and walks away, a tear flows down his face, he puts on his sunglasses.

The end of 'Tug on 'Taker's Heart

But not the end of the story, so don't wig out on me lol

First of all, I know I am on all y'all's shit list for taking so looooooooooooooooong to write. But believe me this wasn't easy. I had major blockage! So for the looooooooooooong wait I apologize, but I have written more and it will be included in the sequel that will be out tomorrow. So look for

Untamed Hearts

Please read and review


	39. Taker's Take

Tug on 'Taker's Heart

Marc Calloway reflects on the events of the 8 months better known as The Tug on 'Taker's Heart.

Damn that child is so hard-headed! (chuckles)  I guess the apple don't fall that far from the tree.  I hated doing what I did you know?  Breaking those two up was the hardest thing I ever had to do…  Okay it wasn't !  I like the boy and all, but I just don't see him fitting in in our family pictures with all that darn color in his hair (laughs)  Then again we are a colorful family.  I coulda been a better daddy to the girl.  Been there consistently.  Stella tried bless the barracuda!  Now, my baby hates me.  I just can't stomache it!  I wanna go back to Arizona and bring her back, but she's in for a turmoil of a life with a wrestler husband who writes 'poetry' (rolls eyes).

_I didn't think the road is a place for my kid.  I mean we are a three ring (Gold Dust walks by) Freak of a circus!  Every kid wants to run away to the circus.  My baby is different.  But Cass changed on the road with me!  Hell, I think even I may have changed a bit.  I was just a kid having a kid!  Could it be that I've matured, because of my daughter?  One thing's for sure, I sure didn't expect her to be so damned good in the ring..  she must get it from my side of the family.  All though she does have her mothers big brown eyes.  _

_I'm a lucky son of a bitch!  That's for damn sure!_

_Cassidy is the only good thing I've ever done, and I didn't do much.  She's the best part of me!  The only good thing about me is that kid!_

_~The Deadman_


	40. Cass' Take

Cass' take

I don't know why daddy always has to stick his nose in my business.  Could it be that he's trying to make up for the years of just not being there?  He never wanted me to be with Jeff,  I wonder if he's happy now?  Jeff… what the hell happened?  I thought we were so happy, I thought I was his girl.  I thought wrong.

_Will there ever be another chance?  I'm scared to try, you know there's only so many times I can apologize for what happened between me and Matt.  It really wasn't anything anyway… hardly anything.  Yeah right, and if he ever found out just what we had, it would definitely be kaput.  What am I saying it is kaput.  I still love him anyway._


	41. Jeff's Take

Jeff's Take

Pearl Jam   
Of The Girl 
    
    Oh he deals them off of the top. Ties them off.
    
    Fills it up with his past. Gets carried away.
    
    Oh half his life a hand me down wasted away.
    
    Oh he fills it up with the love of a girl.
    
    Oh he left it alone drilled the pain with money to buy.
    
    How he makes his getaway. How he makes his getaway.
    
    Oh he chose a path. Heavy the fall. Quarter to four.
    
    Fills his night with the thought of a girl.
    
    How he makes his getaway. How he makes his getaway.
    
    How he makes his getaway. Get away.

_Cass,_

_What have I done?  I love you so much_

_~Jeff_


End file.
